Young Love
by Prettyprincess45
Summary: Sofia Richards always had a good life. But then she got engaged to a terrible guy, her father dies, and her entire life falls apart. Sofia thinks she'll never be happy again. Then she meets David mason, another victim of a failed relationship and a hard life,and she falls for him instantly. Will he be able to help her heal? Or will he just break her more?David mason/OC. Post BO2.
1. Chapter 1: Fighting

Hey guys... I know I'm still working on the zombies! Story but I decided to start another one. I really hope you like it. Please review and tell me how I did. Thanks!

~Prettyprincess45

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia Richards paced around the room, uneasy. She should of been excited, because she had just gotten engaged a couple of months ago! But really she was nervous. Being married actually sounded scary. What if things didn't work out? And what about kids? Sofia let out as sigh just as her soon to be husband, Mike Smith, unlocked the door and walked into the house.

"Hey sweetie," Mike said.

"Hey." Sofia said.

"So what do you think of our new house?" Mike asked.

"It's lovely." Sofia said. Actually the place was really small. But Sofia supposed it was enough for two people.

"I'm going to go out with some friends later, if that's alright." Mike said.

"Why don't you ever want to be with me?" Sofia asked. Mike had been coming home from work and hanging out with "friends" for the past couple of weeks.

"Well we will be together all the time once we're married." Mike smiled.

Sofia sighed. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"The bar." Mike said.

"Well come home early, and remember not to drink and drive."

"Ok sweetheart, that's exactly what I'll do."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was 12:30 and mike still wasn't home. Sofia tried calling him several times, but he had never picked up. Sofia sighed and decided to go to bed and hope he would be there in the morning.

About a half hour later, mime came stumbling in the room. Sofia was still up.

"H..h...hey sweetie." He slurred.

"What the hell? You're drunk." Sofia said.

"Yeah? So?" He asked.

"And it's 1 in the morning." Sofia crossed her arms across her chest.

"You know what?" Mike yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" Sofia demanded.

"You're such a needy bitch." Mike said.

"Maybe I wouldn't be if you actually payed attention to me!"

"Just shut the hell up! You always complain and whine and moan whenever I do something fun for myself. Why don't you do something for once? Maybe have a little fun. Might be a little better than bitching all of the time." He yelled.

Sofia laid down and ignored him. Then he crawled into the bed, still wearing the same clothes he was wearing all day. Sofia sighed and buried her head in her pillow.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Authors note: so... This is just a little intro, that's why it's so short! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes and heartbreak

When Sofia woke up, Mike was still sleeping. He decided not to go to work. Sofia sighed and got out of bed. She decided she would just go visit her father alone. Her father was very sick in the hospital with lung cancer. According to the doctors, he didn't have much time left, so Sofia made sure to spend as much time with him as she could. Mike usually came along if he wasn't working, but Sofia decided not to wake him up and go alone.

Sofia quickly got ready and thought about last night. What was happening with her and mike? They had just gotten engaged. They were supposed to be really in love. Excited to get married. But instead, Mike was always going out with friends, Sofia was left alone, talking to her friend Jenny on the phone, and then there would be a fight when mike got home. It was the same thing over and over, and Sofia was sick of it.

Sofia cleared her thoughts of mike, and decided to think about her father instead. He had been fighting the cancer for 5 years now. And he had been tough about it. Sofia was devastated about the doctor's news.

At the hospital, Sofia's father was laying in his bed, looking defeated. "Hey daddy." Sofia said.

Her father opened his eyes. "Hey sweetheart." He said, smiling.

Sofia dragged a chair right next to her father's bed. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Good. Where's mike? How are you two doing?" He asked. He was very excited that his daughter had gotten engaged.

"Oh, mike is working." Sofia lied. She didn't want to tell her dad he was still sleeping.

"Is he being good to you?"

"Of course, dad." Sofia lied again. She hated lying to her father, but she didn't want to tell him the truth and have him worrying about her relationship when he was gravely sick.

"He better be." He smiled.

Suddenly Sofia's phone beeped, and she checked it. There was a new text. It was from mike. Sofia opened it.

Mike: Where the hell r u?

Sofia texted back "With my dad." Mike didn't reply.

"Who was that?" Sofia'a father asked.

"Mike." Sofia said, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"What did he say?" He asked.

Sofia thought up another quick lie. "He told me that he hoped you were feeling ok and that he loved me." Sofia wished he would text something like that. Typical texts from mike said "Can I go out with my buds?", "Whats for dinner?", "What the hell happened to the damn sink? It's leaking", and things like that. Never once had he texted her the words "I love you." Sure, he'd said it a lot, but if he really loved her, he would say it in every text.

"Good. I'm glad he tells you he loves you all of the time. You two will be so happy." He smiled again.

Sofia ached to tell him the truth. But she knew that she just couldn't.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Sofia got home, mike was still in bed.

"Why are you still in bed?" She demanded.

"Baby, I have the worst hangover." He grabbed his head and closed his eyes.

Sofia sighed. "My dad might be worried about us." She said.

"So? He's probably going to die anyways, so who cares what he thinks?" He said.

Sofia wanted to slap him. Maybe step on his face. Maybe she should have told her father what an ass mike was being lately.

"Shut the hell up." Sofia said. "I care. And for the record, I don't care what the heck you think. I want my dad not to worry about our relationship when he's dying."

"Whatever. I need sleep." MIke buried his head in his pillow.

Sofia willed herself not to cry. Her relationship was falling apart fast. "Goodnight." She tried.

"Goodnight." Mike replied.

"I love you." She said.

Mike didn't reply.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next few days were terrible. Mike and Sofia were always fighting about something, even if it was stupid like doing the dishes. And then on Saturday, Sofia's worst nightmare came to life. Her father had died. The cancer had won. Sure, she knew it was coming, she just didn't want to think about it. Her happy father that had loved her so much had died.

Mike was no help at all. He still came home drunk, and skipped work a lot. So it wasn't a surprise that he got fired on Monday.

"You need to get yourself together." Sofia said. It was the first time she had said anything to mike without bursting into tears. Her father's death had really messed her up. But mike didnt care.

"Why don't you get a job?" He asked.

"Why can't you keep one?" Sofia put her hands on her hips.

"I should have never asked to marry me." Mike mumbled.

Sofia gasped. "Oh really? Is that because I asked you to keep a job?"

"No, it's because you're a lazy bitch who always yells at everything I do and never lets me have any fun."

"Well if that's the case, I'm done with you." Sofia took her ring off. "Take this. It means nothing to me."

"Well, you stupid bitch." Mike said.

"Goodbye." Sofia said, starting to pack her stuff.

"Who the hell ever told you to leave?" Mike demanded.

"You." Sofia smiled.

"Well, bye bye." Mike said. Sofia couldn't believe he would just let her walk away.

Sofia ran out of the room, her suitcase in hand, then made her way out of the house. She had no idea where she was going, but at least she'd be away from mike.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Authors note: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave an honest review of what you thought! And, just so you guys know, mason should be making his appearance in the next chapter or so! Thanks for reading! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: New homes

Sofia was shocked that mike would just let her go. She expected some fuss, some "Baby I'm sorry, I want you back now." But there was nothing. Sofia even waited outside of the door for a bit, waiting for mike to come running out with his arms outstretched, begging for forgiveness. Nothing.

Not that Sofia cared if he came after her. She was just interested to see what he would do. Obviously, what he had said one year ago, "Baby I love you so much, I'll never let you go," was a total lie.

Sofia had no idea where to go. She couldn't go back inside. She would look desperate. Then an idea popped into her head. Jenny! Her best friend would surely let her crash for the night. Sofia pulled out her phone and dialed her friend's number.

"Hey Sofia." Jenny said when she picked up.

"Hey." Sofia replied.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about your dad... How are you and mike? Figured out your wedding song yet?"

"Actually.. Jenny... Were done. I left him. And that's why I'm calling you. I ran away from the house because I was pissed and now I have nowhere to stay. Can I crash there for the night?" Sofia asked.

"Sure... But the wedding is off?" Jenny asked.

"It sure is. Mike didn't even chase after me when I left the house. We are definitely finished."

"Watch him call you tomorrow and be all apologetic." Jenny laughed.

"I'll just ignore him. He wants to be an ass to me, I'll return the favor."

Jenny laughed. "Come on over. The kids will be happy to have you around and so will I. We'll have lots of fun and forget all about mike." Jenny was a single mom with two sons, Jack and Jason. The called Sofia "Aunt Sofia" because she loved them like her own children and bought them all kinds of stuff.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means." Sofia said.

"No problem! Want me to pick you up?"

"No I'll take a bus"

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Ok. See you in a bit."

"See you." Sofia said, hanging up.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David mason was happy. His life was finally right. He finally got to see his dad, Raul Menendez was finally gone, and everything was just right. He had a beautiful girlfriend named Hayley, and he loved her a lot.

"Listen, your dads gotta go." Hayley said.

"Uh... What did he ever do to you?" David asked.

"I don't want an old man living with us. He needs his own place, his own space."

"Wait... You mean like a retirement home? What the hell? I like just met this guy after like 30 years, and now in going to get rid of him?" David was surprised she would suggest this.

"Well... Yeah. You didn't have to ask me out you know." She gave him a sexy smile.

"We'll see what we can do." David sighed.

"Thanks sweetie!" Hayley leaned in and gave David a kiss on the lips.

"No problem." David said thinking about how little he even knew about his dad.

"We'll visit." Hayley said.

"We better." David said. He loved this girl, and he would do anything for her. His dad would probably understand. He hoped he would.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It took about a half hour for Sofia to get to Jenny's house. When she finally did get there, Jenny was waiting with open arms. "Hey!" Jenny said, opening her front door. Sofia stepped inside and Jenny said "Be quiet, the kids are actually sleeping for once." Sofia giggled. Jenny's sons were off the wall wild and never wanted to go to sleep.

Jenny motioned for Sofia to sit next to her on the couch. She did.

"Tell me what happened with Mike. You two seemed so in love." Jenny said.

"We never were in love. He was always a jerk. I should have known it." Sofia said, letting all of her anger come rushing up. "He always went out with his stupid friends, which were probably girls that he was probably cheating on me with. He never wanted to be with me, he skipped work and got fired, and he didn't even give a crap when my father died. He didn't even help me feel better. I mean, I can't believe I agreed to even marry him."

"Well, he's gone now. Let's have some fun." Jenny said.

"It's like 3 AM, Jenny."

"We can go out tomorrow."

"Alright. Where should I sleep?" Sofia asked, yawning.

"We have a guest room, I'll show you the way." Jenny led Sofia upstairs, and took her to the room, which was pretty huge for just one person. Inside there was a huge bed and a large TV.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay here." Sofia said, smiling wide.

"No problem. I didn't want you to stay in some roach infested hotel." Jenny smiled. Sofia felt a little bit better. But only a little bit better.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David decided it was time to tell his dad about his girlfriend'a little idea to move him into a retirement home.

"Hey," David said, walking into the room where his father stayed. His father was sitting in his rocking chair by the window.

"Hey David." Alex said.

"So... You like it here?" David asked, unsure of how to tell his dad that he was kicking him out.

"Yeah, you've got a nice place. And you're girlfriend is gorgeous. You have a great life going for you."

"Well dad..." David started.

"Yes?" Alex asked.

"Hayley and I were talking..." David said.

"What happened?"

"Well we talked and decided we wanted to start our life together. And, dad I love you and all but.."

"Yes?" Alex eyed his eyed his son suspiciously.

"Hayley said it would be best if you...uh...Well... we should find somewhere... Else for you to stay." David looked at his father.

"What?!" Alex looked around.

"Hayley mentioned a retirement home... But we will look for something good for you."

"Son, why do you always listen to this girl? I mean, she can be so demanding. I mean, she's pretty and all, but honestly David. What the hell."

"We will find somewhere nice. I swear." David looked down at his feet, not wanting to meet his father's eye.

Alex sighed. "Whatever. I want my son to have the best life possible."

David felt horrid. "Sorry dad." He said.

"Why say sorry? Your life is way more important than mine."

David didn't reply and left the room, and went back to his own. Hayley had brochures scattered all over the bed.

"Look, I found some nice homes for your dad!" She put her hands up.

"I would not call these 'some'" David laughed.

"Look at this one" Hayley handed David a red brochure.

"Jules retirement home." David read out loud. He read over the brochure. It looked like a nice place.

"How about it?" Hayley asked.

"Looks pretty awesome. Pools, old man gambling, dad will love it."

"YAY!" Hayley gave David a huge hug.

"Let's take him to view it tomorrow." Hayley said, all excited the old man would be gone.

"Yep, sounds great." David said, trying to sound happy. But he really wasn't.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Authors note:

Warning: today I'm going to be a blabbermouth!

Thank you guys who have reviewed and followed my story! I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! You guys rock! Love you all!

Heres a little question for you...

What do you think will happen next? What will happen to Sofia? How will she meet David? What will happen between Hayley and david?

Id love to hear your responses! Next chapter most of these questions will be answered!

Thanks for your continued support! 3


	4. Chapter 4: First meeting

Authors note: I would like to give a big thanks to SergeantJohnston for your reviews and support! It means so much!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was about seven 9 AM, and Jenny was urging for Sofia to wake up.

"Come on!" Jenny yelled.

"What the hell? I'm going to miss the school bus?" Sofia said, laughing.

Jenny laughed. "I can't believe you're still sleeping. The kids were making quite a ruckus this morning. They were trying to pretend they were sick so they didn't have to go to school."

"The old oatmeal in the toilet bowl trick?" Sofia asked, laughing again.

"Yeah, that and the thermometer on the lightbulb thing." Jenny said

Jenny and Sofia began to crack up, and Sofia thought about what would be going on if she were still living with mike. He would probably still be in bed, hungover from last night. Sofia smiled that she didn't have to deal with his crap anymore.

"We should go somewhere. No need to mope about that scum mike all day." Jenny said.

"Maybe I should look for a job or something to do for a while." Sofia said.

"Yeah, you could do that." Jenny nodded.

"Maybe I could volunteer somewhere. You know, get my mind off of of any good places?" Sofia looked at Jenny.

"Yeah. A ton of places are taking volunteers at the time. The animal shelter is taking people, the daycare, the old people home, I know of lots of places. We should take a look."

"Sounds good," Sofia said, getting out of bed, "I love volunteering."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Come on dad, let's go." David said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"This place better be nice." Alex said, huffing.

"Oh, it is." Hayley piped up.

"Says you. You just want to get rid of me. And you know David just met me and wants to have some time to get to know me. But you got to be a butthead about it and kick me out ASAP. Like I'm gonna do anything." Alex yelled.

"Calm down dad." David said, trying to stop them before something big broke out.

"Why would you ever want a girl like that." Alex mumbled under his breath.

"Let's just go!" Hayley yelled.

"You really hate my dad that much?" David asked.

Hayley just smiled like it was some big joke. David just turned his head.

They drove to the retirement home in silence.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Do you like animals?" Jenny asked Sofia.

"Yes, but if I volunteer here I'll have to pick up their poop." Sofia wrinkled her nose.

"Let's just find somewhere else." Jenny and Sofia walked out of the pet store and got into the car.

"Do you want to volunteer at the preschool? I heard they were taking volunteers to watch the little kids at recess." Jenny suggested.

"I'm not good with kids." Sofia said.

"Bull. You are great with my little kids." Jenny said.

"Yeah, but little kids are sooo wild."

"Then what would you like to do?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"You mentioned old people? Maybe a retirement home?"

"Ew, you really want to do that?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it's easy. You don't have to chase old people around. And as a volunteer, all ill be doing is giving people their pills and stuff like that. No changing diapers or anything." Sofia laughed.

"Well there's a place down here called Jules retirement home. They're looking for people to volunteer right now and serve as like 'helper' nurses or something. We could check it out."

"Sounds good." Sofia smiled.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"How far is this freaking place anyway?" Alex complained from the backseat.

"Not far. Carrying on won't help." Hayley said.

David felt angry. Why is Hayley acting like this?

Jules retirement home was a big place, and it looked pretty nice.

"Look at this dump." Alex moaned.

"I actually think it's nice." David said.

"Let's look around!" Hayley clapped.

"Come on." David urged Alex.

"Fine." Alex said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Here we are." Jenny said once she and Sofia reached Jules retirement home.

"This place is nice." Sofia said, admiring the place.

"Yeah, I bet the retired people love it."

Once they got inside, Sofia went up to a woman at a front counter.

"Can I help you?" The woman, who had blond shakira curls, asked.

"Are you still taking volunteers?" Sofia asked, smiling at the lady.

"Of course. What would you like to be a nurse?" The woman asked.

"Um... I know nothing about nursing." Sofia said.

"No, no! By 'nurse' we just mean helping the people around here, bringing them waters and food and books and stuff."

"How many people do I take care of?"

"We'll just give you one person to start off."

"Ok. Thank you." Sofia smiled.

"No thank you." The woman smiled right back.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Soon Alex had agreed to stay at the retirement home.

"Have fun." Hayley told him. "Come on David."

David sighed and followed Hayley.

A few days later, David went back to visit his father.

"Hey." David said.

"It's about time." Alex said.

"Whats been up?"

"Nothing much. They're assigning me a nurse here to help me out. I don't know why."

"Maybe all of the people here get one."

"Yeah, maybe."

Then a dark haired woman came barging through the door.

"Alex mason?" She asked.

"That would be me." Alex said.

"Who are you?" She asked David.

"Alex's son, David." He smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sofia." Sofia smiled.

"So what will you be doing for me?" Alex asked.

"I'm just gonna be here for a little bit, and I'll just help you out, like get you water and books and things. Nothing too terrible." Sofia smiled and snuck another look at David. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. She turned back to Alex.

"Would you like anything?" Sofia asked.

"No I'm good." Alex replied.

The next few days were easy. Sofia went everyday, helping Alex out with whatever he needed. Sometimes David was there, sometimes not. Either way, life got easier and she became happier and happier. Jenny was right. Working helped clear her mind of worst things that had happened recently.

But she could only be happy for a short time.

Sofia found out she was pregnant with Mike's child.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short! School has been pretty harsh lately! Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5: Sofia has feelings?

Sofia felt sick. Everything was finally turning out ok, and now... This. She was pregnant. And the baby was Mike's. She thought when she left, all of mike would be gone. Apparently she was wrong.

She hadn't even told Jenny yet. She had no idea what to do. How was she going to raise a baby when she didn't even have a house? She felt like crying.

When she went to the retirement home that day, nothing felt the same.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Huh?" Sofia asked.

"You seem so depressed. Like something went wrong. You're not the girl who was here yesterday, or any other day For that matter."

"No I'm fine, just... Uh... Tired." Sofia lied.

Suddenly David walked in, a smile on his face. Sofia felt her heart speed up for some weird reason.

"Hey dad, hey Sofia." David said.

"Hey, son." Alex said.

"Hhh..Hey David." Sofia said, wondering why she had stuttered just then.

David smiled at her. Sofia could feel herself blush. She wondered what was going on with herself. David was really cute, but she had only known the guy for a few days. She couldn't possibly feel Anything for him yet. Could she? Maybe she was just like any girl and blushed whenever a cute guy smiled. Then why did her heart speed up when David walked in the room?

David turned to Alex. "Hayley doesn't know I'm here." He told his father.

Sofia assumed that Hayley was David's mother and asked no questions.

"Shes a real piece of work, David." Alex replied.

"Let's not talk about this now." David said.

"You need anything?" Sofia asked Alex.

"Nope. Im good." Alex said.

"Well, it's about time for me to go." Sofia said, getting up.

"You can stay." David said.

Sofia felt her heart start to thump again. "No, I'll leave you two alone." She said.

"No, we need company." David smiled at her again. All Sofia did was laugh.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Sofia finally left, it was late. Turns out after about a half hour, David had to go see "Hayley" and left. Sofia stayed with Alex for a bit until he said he was tired.

Sofia decided to walk home. On the way there, she spotted Mike. He was sitting on a park bench, with a blond woman sitting on his lap and sucking his neck.

Wow, what a surprise, Sofia thought.

Mike looked up at Sofia. Sofia turned her head and kept walking, clutching he stomach. She had almost forgotten that she was pregnant. Not for long.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Where the hell were you?" Hayley asked David, putting her hands on her hips.

"I was just..." David started.

"Cheating on me?" Hayley screamed.

David didn't want to tell her, but he did. "I was with my father." He said.

"Oh? Why is it you never want to spend with me and always him?" Hayley was still screaming.

"I haven't seen him in 30 years. I see you every minute of every day."

"So? You love me. I love you." she smiled.

"Come with me to see my dad then. He'd like to get to know you."

"He's annoying."

"He's still my father. And maybe one day your father in law."

"Father in law? Oh yeah, I forgot. Fine I'll pretend to be nice."

"Just be nice." David urged.

"Fine. I'll try." Hayley smirked.

David had no idea why he was giving in to her all of the time. But he did, because he loved this girl. But did he really?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia was in the bathroom throwing up. It was 7 AM.

"What the.. I'm sorry." Jenny said as she walked into the bathroom.

Sofia just looked up and puked again.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, just not feeling to well."

Sofia threw up again, and jenny said, "Oh my gosh. Sofia... Are you pregnant?"

"No." Sofia tried.

"Don't lie. I know how it is." Jenny said.

"Yes, I am pregnant." Sofia stood up. "Get me something to clean the toilet."

Jenny went under the sink and got sofia some spray and paper towels. Sofia cleaned up.

"Who's the father?" Jenny asked.

"Who do you think? Mike."

"Oh my god.. How far along are you?"

"Only about a month." Sofia sighed. "I really don't know what to do." Sofia felt like crying.

"I'm here." Jenny offered.

"Yeah, but you can't raise my baby. You already have kids and all that stuff. I don't want to make your life miserable."

"Sometimes you have to go through that to help a friend out." Jenny smiled.

"No, you don't have to. I'm fine. I'll find a place before the baby is born."

"We will see what happens." Jenny said.

Sofia had no idea what would happen. She was always afraid about having kids. Even with a guy by her side. Now she would be all alone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia walked to the retirement home the next day. On the way, she ran into mike. He seemed to be popping up everywhere she went.

"umm.. Hey." Mike said.

"Hey. Bye." Sofia tried to push past him, but he didn't let her go.

"Listen." He started.

"Don't you even try to say you want me back! Because you don't! What about he girl on the park bench? What happened to her?"

"Oh, Adela. Yeah she's gone." Mike said.

"Go away you pig." Sofia said.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I really need you."

"No you don't. Stop lying. And shut the hell up. I don't even want to talk to you. You ruined my life." Sofia began to walk away.

"What do you mean, I ruined you?" Mike asked.

"I'm pregnant." Sofia said.

Mike stood there without saying a word.

"And it's yours."

Mike stood there in awe. Sofia just walked away.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hayley, come on. What's taking so long. Are you trying to look hot for my dad?" David laughed.

"No, I'm trying to look hot for you." Hayley said.

"Well, I'll be out in the car." David walked out the door, thinking about why he always gave into Hayley. Why he always did what she said. He always though it was that he loved her, but his feelings for her were starting to fade a little bit. She was no longer the bubbly girl who he had fallen in love with, but a bossy girl who always got what she wanted.

Hayley finally got in the car.

"Come on, let's go see your dad quick." Hayley said.

David drove in silence.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Sofia walked to the retirement home, the only things on her mind were her baby and David.

She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She thought this would never happen. The real question was if she even knew how to care for a young child. Sofia had no idea about parenting.

As for David, he had been on Sofia's mind for a long time now. She had no idea what was going on, she would always be thinking about David, his sweet smiles, his gorgeous face, just everything about him struck Sofia as hot. Even his voice was perfect.

Sofia didn't know if this was just a typical thing, seeing a hot guy and not being able to get him out of her head, or if she was actually starting to develop a slight crush on him.

Sofia got to the retirement home early. David wasn't even there.

"Hey Alex." Sofia said, smiling.

"Hey Sofia." Alex replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sofia opened it up. There stood David and a pretty brunette girl.

"Were here." David said.

"Who's that?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, that's Hayley." David said.

"Your m..mom?" Sofia asked. She looked a little young.

"No, she's my girlfriend." David said.

Sofia could feel her heart drop and had no idea why.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Authors note: So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm glad you're actually taking time to actually read my story! Thanks guys!

Heres another quick question...

So at the end of the chapter, After David reveals Hayley as his girlfriend, Sofia is shocked and feels her heart drop. And in the start, she is unsure of her feelings for David. What do you think her true feelings are? Do they change from the beginning, or has she always felt this way?

Also, what will happen now that Sofia is pregnant?

Id love to hear your response!

Thanks for reading! 3


	6. Chapter 6: Falling

When Sofia got home that night, all she could think of was how she felt when she found out David had a girlfriend. It shouldn't have been such a huge surprise. But Sofia was shocked. She had no idea why she felt so terrible. She actually was hoping he was single for some reason.

Not like he would ever go with her. She was pregnant with another man's child. What kind of guy wants that? She was just hoping he was single so she could at least have a little hope that he liked her.

Sofia thought that after the whole thing with mike, she would never be able to love anyone ever again.

But it seemed that she was falling for David Mason, a man that she couldn't have.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David sat back in his chair, happy that Hayley Was going out with her friends for a little while.

He was really sick of her neediness. Her constant yelling. Just sick of her in general. But he just couldn't dump her, for reasons he couldn't even figure out. Maybe it was because she was the first girl he actually felt like he loved. But did he really love her? Lately it felt like she was just annoying, needy, and more annoying.

David sighed. He had no idea what to feel, what to think. He just wanted to enjoy the time he had alone until Hayley came in the house, yelling at him over something really stupid.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia sat on Jenny's couch, tired. She felt much more tired, now that she was pregnant.

She thought about her child. Would it be a boy? A girl? Either way, it would be terrifying for Sofia. All alone. She was especially afraid of the day that she was sure would come when her child would ask "Where is my daddy?" She had no idea what was going to happen or what she was going to say.

Suddenly Sofia's phone chimed and she looked at the message. It was from mike.

What the hell? Sofia thought as she opened the text. It was an audio message.

Sofia hit play and suddenly the song "I want you back" by the Jackson 5 was playing. Sofia deleted the message right away. She had to block mike's number.

Sofia felt like sleeping all day, but then she remembered that she had to go to the retirement home soon. She sighed again, wishing the last few months never happened. She would still have a house, she wouldn't be pregnant, and she would have never been engaged to Mike.

On the other hand, Sofia was actually kind of excited to go to the retirement home. She would get to see David. Sofia knew she couldn't have him, but at least she could admire him. Every time she thought of David, she loved him more and more.

Sofia felt like a little school girl who just found her first crush. She felt alive, she felt younger. And most of all, she felt in love. Like the feeling she had when she first met mike. Only this was better. Much better.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David was now wondering where Hayley was. It had been 4 hours since she left, and Hayley hadn't even called to check in. David decided it should be time to call her himself.

David got out his phone and dialed Hayley's number.

"Hey." Hayley said after 4 rings.

"Hayley." David said.

"David." Hayley replied.

"You coming home?" David asked.

"You miss me?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah." David said, even though he didn't really miss her. He actually didn't know why he was concerned where she was.

"Come on!" A man's voice urged from Hayley's side.

"Who the hell was that?" David asked, suspicious. He thought Hayley would be hanging out with a bunch of girls, not men. Maybe one of the girl's boyfriends came along with them.

"I gotta go." Hayley said quickly. David heard a sucking noise in the backround.

Hayley suddenly hung up, leaving David wondering what was going on.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Before Sofia left for the retirement home, she made sure to get dressed nice. But she had to make sure you couldn't tell she was pregnant.

This took about 20 minutes, and when Sofia was finally ready, she said goodbye to jenny and the kids and left house to hop on a bus. If she walked, it would take too long and Sofia didnt want to be late.

When she got there, she knocked on Alex's door. Nobody answered. Sofia heard whispering on the other side.

She managed to catch a couple of words, like "Hayley", "Weird", and "Noise", but Sofia didn't listen to anymore and knocked again. This time David opened the door. He smiled. Sofia felt her heart flutter.

"Hey, come in." He said.

"Hey." Sofia said, trying hard not to blush.

She walked inside and sat down.

"How are you?" she asked Alex.

"I'm good." Alex said.

Then the door flew open and Hayley ran inside.

"Hey baby!" She said, running over to David.

David gave her a hug and hayley kissed him in response.

Sofia winced and turned back to Alex, saying nothing.

"Well, I'm going home, so see you there." Hayley said.

"Bye." David waved.

When she was gone, Alex asked "Can one of you kids get me a glass of water?"

David looked at Sofia. "Come on, nurse." he said, laughing.

"Why can't you? Are your legs broken?" Sofia played along, swatting his hand playfully.

David just laughed and nodded. Then he turned away.

Sofia got Alex's water, wishing that just for a second David would love her like she was starting to love him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's note: Thanks again for reading my story, my beautiful readers!

I hope this chapter wasn't too boring or short for you guys!

Also, let me know what you think of Sofia's character so far. I really don't want her to turn into a Mary-Sue, so if you have advice, id be glad to hear it!

Thanks for reading and have a great day or night!


	7. Chapter 7:Don't trust a girl like Hayley

When David got home, Hayley was sleeping on the couch, with the tv still on. David just turned the tv off and went upstairs and climbed into his bed, all alone, seriously thinking about getting rid of hayley.

She never wanted to do anything. All she ever did was whine and complain about how David should spend every second with her.

Maybe I'll give her one more chance, David thought. Just one more chance.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I feel like such a slut." Sofia told Jenny.

"It's not your fault." Jenny tried to reassure her.

"Oh yes it is. I mean, look at me. I'm pregnant and living at my beat friend's house. And it's all my fault. My father would be pissed at mike and force him to marry me."

"Well, its already happening and there's no way to prevent it, so you should just do the best you can."

"Im going to start looking for a place soon."

"You can stay here as long as you need until you find one." Jenny smiled.

"I'm gonna go take a walk down the corner store and get myself some chocolate." Sofia said, slipping on her sneakers. She had been craving chocolate ever since she had been pregnant.

"You want me to go get it so you can relax?" Jenny asked.

"No. I heard its good to move a little when you're pregnant." Sofia replied.

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit then." Jenny smiled. "Be careful."

"What?" Sofia didn't quite understand.

"Some of the guys around here can be pigs." Jenny said.

"Oh. Alright. if anyone messes with me, I'll kick them where it hurts." Sofia and Jenny laughed as Sofia slipped out the door.

Sofia knew she was lucky to have a best friend like jenny. Someone who cared for her, laughed with her, who took her in even though she had two kids of her own.

"Hey." Sofia heard a man's voice say from behind her as she was walking.

"What?" Sofia snapped, turning around. Already guys were starting to bother her.

Standing there was Mike, an unreadable expression on his face.

Sofia turned back around and mike yelled "Wait!"

Sofia whipped back around. "What?" She snapped again.

"I heard you were staying here, and I just wanted to say that I'm very..."

"Shut up!" Sofia said, running away.

She ran all the way to the corner store so she could be sure mike wasn't following her. What did he want now? How did he know that Sofia was staying at Jenny's?

Sofia just forgot about mike and looked at all of the candy bars. Twix, Milky way, Reese's, Hershey's, Kit-Kats, and everything under the sun. It was like chocolate paradise. Sofia got one of each. Hey, they were only a dollar each.

Ad she put them on the counter, the check-Out guy said, "Wow that's a lot of chocolate. Lots of kids at home?" He smirked.

"Yeah. Two." Sofia decided to lie. She did feel like a pig buying all of this, but she was pregnant. Not that the check-Out guy had to know that.

"Here you go." The guy said, smiling and putting the chocolate into a big bag.

"This thing is heavy." Sofia said, picking the bag up.

"Thanks for shopping." The man said as she walked out.

"You're welcome." Sofia replied.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia ran all way home, making sure nobody was following her. She couldn't believe that Mike was trying to win her back. She had a sneaking suspicion that he would try to follow her everywhere.

When sofia walked in the door, Jack and Jason were begging her for candy.

"We know you bought candy." Jack said.

"Yeah, we heard you say it." Jason said.

"Oh you did, huh?" Sofia laughed.

"Yeah." The kids said at the same time.

"Ok fine." Sofia handed them each a Kit-Kat bar. Then they ran back into their room.

"Sorry about that." Jenny said, stepping out of the kitchen.

"No problem, they're hilarious." Sofia giggled.

"Good. Good. Did anybody harass you?"

"Yeah. i think mike is trying to stalk me."

"Oh, now he suddenly wants you back?"

"Apparently he needs me."

"You're not gonna take him back... Right?"

"Of course not. I'm...kinda falling for another guy."

"What? Who?" Jenny said, surprised.

"You know the old guy I take care of? Well, turns out his son visits him a lot, and he's a total cutie. And, after a while, he just grew on me and now I'm in love with him. He's just so funny and sweet. But I can't have him." Sofia said.

"Why not?"

"He has a girlfriend. And I'm pregnant. What guy loves a girl pregnant with another guy's child?"

"A sweet guy." Jenny said.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When David woke up, it was 12 in the afternoon. He went downstairs to say good morning to Hayley. But she wasn't there.

What? Where did she go? David looked around the house. Nobody in the bathroom, in the kitchen, nobody anywhere.

David pulled his phone out and checked for messages from her. Nothing.

He dialed Hayley's number.

"What?" she asked when she picked up.

"Where are you?" David asked.

"David? Oh! Um... I'm just over Ally's house."

"Yeah. When are you coming back?"

"In a bit."

"I'll come pick you up." David happened to know where Ally's house was.

"No need." Hayley hung up.

Two hours passed and Hayley still hadn't come home.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Surprisingly, David wasnt visiting his father today. Sofia wondered why.

"Hey Mr. Mason." Sofia smiled.

"Where the hell is my son?" Alex asked.

"He didn't come here?" Sofia asked.

"No not yet."

"He's probably with his...um... His girlfriend." Sofia had trouble saying those last two words.

"Yeah. Probably."

Then the door opened and Hayley stepped in.

Speak of the devil, Sofia thought.

"Hey." She said.

"Um... Hello." Sofia said. It was her first time actually speaking to Hayley.

"David's not here?" Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Sofia said.

"Old man?" Hayley asked.

"Alex. And no, he wasn't here." Alex said.

"Ok. Oh, girl I need to talk to you." Hayley pointed to Sofia.

"What?" Sofia asked.

"No, come outside the door." Hayley said.

"But Alex needs my help." Sofia said.

"He can be left alone for a minute.. Right?" Hayley looked at Alex, giving him an evil look.

"Alright, but make it quick." Alex said.

Sofia stepped into the hallway with Hayley, wondering what she could possibly want to talk about.

"I know how you feel about David." Hayley said.

"What do you mean?" Sofia was surprised. Did Hayley know she loved David?

"You love him. I know it. It's the way you look at him. The way you flush when you guys talk. I can tell. Don't lie."

"Alright, I do. What's your point?" Sofia asked.

"I really don't get him anymore. He always want to see his dad and never me. It's like he just doesn't like me anymore."

"You should let him see his dad. I mean, maybe hes getting sick of you and needs a break."

"Sick of me? Girl, if he's sick of me, he has a major problem."

"If that's what you say."

"Anyway, I have a quick question for ya."

"Yes?"

"If David, you know, asked you out, would you agree?"

"Well that'll never happen so..."

"No or yes!" Hayley demanded.

"Yes, but it won't happen."

"Who says?"

"Well, he has you."

"I'm thinking about dumping him anyway. He's been a real buzzkill lately. And I'm sick of it."

"Yeah?"

"Why? Why are you willing to dump him? He's gorgeous."

"Yeah but looks only go a long way."

"He seems so sweet."

"He isn't to me. Well, how about we hang out tomorrow, maybe go to lunch or something."

"Uh... Ok..."

"Come on, I don't bite." Hayley smiled.

Sofia thought this was weird. Really weird. Kind of freaky, actually. "Fine, I'll go." Sofia finally agreed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, Sofia met Hayley at the local cafe for a cup of coffee and some chat. She told David those exact same words. She even said that she was going with sofia.

"Hey!" Hayley shouted when she found Sofia.

"Hey Hayley." Sofia replied.

"Nice purse." Hayley said, examining Sofia's beautiful guess purse. She felt it and touched everything. She was acting like a kid in a candy store.

"Uh... Don't touch it." Sofia pulled the purse away. She didn't quite trust Hayley yet.

"Ok, let's go in."

They sat down, and the minute they were settled, Hayley started talking.

"I'm getting rid of him tonight." Hayley said.

"David?" Sofia asked, still not understanding why Hayley was doing all of this.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He's just a boring jerk. No girl should ever waste their time on him."

"Seriously?" For a second Sofia didn't believe her. david was a jerk?

"Yeah. He called me a whore. And he's always out with his buddies."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you better. If he tried to pick you up, you better not say yes. I know you want to, but don't. You're a pretty cool girl Sofia. You shouldn't waste your time."

Sofia was shocked. She never expected David to be like that.

"And that's all true?" Sofia asked.

"Yes. Be careful."

"Oh, I will." Sofia said, not wanting to believe her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

There was a method beneath Hayley's madness. She actually hated this girl. Wanted her gone. She was edging onto her territory-David. Sure, she wasnt really liking him anymore, but he was a really hot guy and she wanted to take advantage of fact, if he wasn't so hot, she would've dumped him a month ago. So, as she pretended to check out her purse, she snagged Sofia's keys and her phone, which luckily wasn't an iPhone or a phone with a pass code.

She went through the phone and found lots of dirt on Sofia.

Turns out she had an ex named mike, and mike really wanted Sofia back. Hayley thought of a plan she could do to keep this girl off of David, because she knew she would still be all over him, no matter what stories she told her.

Hayley smiled. She had a plan, and it wasn't going to be pretty for Sofia.

•••••••••••••••••••

As Sofia headed back to Jenny's house after her outing with Hayley, she had a weird feeling that she was missing something. She just decided to ignore it. She knew she had everything with her.

Sofia went up to the door and dug through her bag for her keys. They weren't in there. She looked again. Nothing. She knocked on the door. Luckily Jenny answered.

"You forget your keys?" She asked.

"Yeah, I must've left them here." Sofia answered.

"So, did you have fun with that girl?"

"Not really. She was acting all creepy all of a sudden. And she just kept talking trash about David, saying he called her a whore and all of this other stuff that I didn't buy."

"Maybe it's true. People aren't always what they seem."

"Maybe." Sofia said, still not wanting to believe it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hayley smiled as she went through Sofia'a messages with this mysterious Mike guy.

Baby I want you. I'm sorry. Hey! Talk 2 me. Ur the hottest girl I will ever meet. Come back. Daddy needs you.

Some of them were creepy, some cute.

Hayley decided to compose a little "message" of her own.

Hey mikey-

Im sorry about ignoring you. Just wanted to know if you wanted to "make up". I'be decided you're a great guy and I want to be with you forever. Love ya- Sofia 3

Hayley hit send. About five seconds later, a new message came up.

Sofia-

Really? Ok! Should I meet u at 135 Pine avenue or did u move?

Hayley was happy that he told her the address where Sofia was staying.

"Sofia": Yeah. There's fine. There will be a key in the mailbox. Use it.

Hayley smiled when she got her reply: K.

Then she ran like sonic to 136 Pine avenue.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Sofia, I'm gonna be out with the kids on a little Chuck-E-Cheese's trip. I'll back later." Jenny informed Sofia.

"Ok I'm heading out anyway." Sofia still hadn't found her keys. She also recently found out that her phone was missing. They were probably somewhere around the house.

"Alright. Bye," Then she left, the kids running right behind her.

At the retirement home, Sofia was quiet. She didn't say a word to David, just in case those stories were true.

David smiled a few times, and said hello, bur other than that he was silent. Maybe Hayley dumped him already.

Sofia wanted to comfort him. But he would surely reject her.

"Hey." She said, sitting really close to David.

"Hey, heard you were getting cozy with my girlfriend." David smirked.

"It's nothing big. We just had coffee." Sofia said. Funny thing. He still called Hayley his girlfriend. Maybe she should tell him Hayley wanted to dump him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she talked about you a lot." Sofia said.

"About how much she loved me?" David smirked again. Why did he have to be so cute?

"Yes," Sofia lied, "That's exactly what she said."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When sofia headed home, she decided to text jenny to make sure she was home. She still didn't have her keys.

She dug through her purse, but her phone wasn't in there. She probably left it at home. Whatever, she'd just ring the bell.

When she was finally there, it seemed quiet. Sofia rang the bell.

Mike opened the door. Wait, Mike? Was she at the right house?

"Hey, sweetie." Mike said.

"How the hell did you get in the house?"

"You texted me. Remember? The key in the mailbox?" He held up the key, which was hers.

"I never texted you. I never put a key in my mailbox. And I never texted you."

"Yes you did."

"Prove it."

Mike pulled out his phone and showed her the texts.

"What the hell..." Sofia started. That's when it hit her. Hayley. What an immature little weirdo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait, I haven't had much time to actually sit down and write a chapter.

Hope you all liked it!

Oh, and by the way, (which many of you readers will enjoy), Hayley will be gone soon! Yeah, something big will happen within the next chapter or so.

Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys rock!

Have a great day or night!


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble in paradise?

The next day, Sofia decided to find Hayley to confirm her suspicions. Had Hayley really duped her like that? She was pretty sure of it.

She went to the retirement home that day, angry.

"Where the hell is your girlfriend?" Sofia asked David.

"Why do you need her so badly? You two need to share some gossip?" He smirked.

"I really need to talk to her." Sofia said.

"Ok. She's probably at my house."

"Can you tell her to come here?"

"Sure. Give me a second." David pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey." He said.

Hayley said something on the other end, but Sofia couldn't make it out.

"Yeah, your little buddy over here wants to talk..."

Another pause.

"Yeah, her. Who else would I be talking about?"

Long pause.

"Well, ok fine. I'll tell her. What's that in the background?"

Quick pause. Sofia tried to listen, but couldn't make anything out.

"Well, call you in a bit. Love you."

Sofia heard nothing on the other end except a click. David put the phone down and frowned.

••••••••••••••••••••••

David wondered what the hell was going on. Hayley was acting really weird when he told her Sofia wanted to talk to her. She was quick to say "Tell her I can't talk. I'm just busy." David wanted to ask her what she was doing, bit he didn't. He thought Hayley would get all whiny or something.

Hayley had been sending some pretty mixed signals lately. Sometimes she acted so in love with him, sometimes it was hate. He didn't know what to think. Plus, she had been doing a lot with her friends, who she claimed she didn't want to spend that much time with because they were "annoying and clingy." Yeah right.

She probably thought he was annoying, always calling her. But he just wanted to check up on her. If they were supposedly an item, and Hayley had even mentioned the word "Married" a few times, they were supposed to be up eachothers butts. But Hayley never gave a crap where David went, except if he mentioned a girl. Then Hayley got all angry and yelled at him.

David sighed. He decided that this time, instead of calling Hayley, he decided to change it up a bit and text her.

David: Where are you?

Hayley: allys

David: thought you were at the house?When are you coming back?

Hayley: idk maybe later. Who ever said I waz at the house?

David: I just assumed.

Hayley: Well, see you l8er.

David: Bye.

Then David sat down and thought a little bit. Ally's... Again? What was Hayley up to? He decided he would go see firsthand.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia was still livid the next day. The little trick Hayley pulled wasn't funny. It was just childish. And Sofia was sure she knew exactly why she did it: David. It's not like she would try to steal him anyway. She couldn't. Plus, Hayley knew she wasn't even going to try. So why all of the fuss?

Sofia know was stressed out, because Mike now knew where she was. And that was just creepy.

Sofia tried to breath. She heard stress wasn't good for her baby, and she didn't want to cause any harm. She was getting a little bit bigger each day, but she was still able to hide her little bump by wearing the right clothes. The only people who actually knew she was pregnant were Jenny and Mike. And she wanted it to stay that way, at least for a while.

When Jenny and the kids came home after their little trip, Sofia said nothing about what had went on. She hoped mike would get the hint and never come around here again, but she could never be sure.

Sofia left the house slowly, wondering if mike was there right now. She jumped at every little sound she heard. Rustling in the bushes, branches cracking, it all sounded like somebody sneaking around. Mike sneaking around.

Sofia ran back inside the house. She decided to stay inside until it was retirement home time.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David drove all the way, to Ally's house, not sure of what would go on. Would Hayley make a big fuss over him coming? Or would she hug him and tell him that she loved him with all of her heart and tell him she would never leave him for her "annoying" friends anymore? David was thinking it would probably be the first option before it would ever be the second option, but who knows?

When David got there, he pulled up by the corner and walked towards the house. Before he walked in, he peeked inside the window real fast. He was shocked at what he saw. Ally, this guy with blond spikey hair, Hayley, and this tan guy with brown hair were all sitting on a couch. Ally had her head on the spikey haired guy's shoulder. He didn't really care about that. The thing he cared about was Hayley.

Hayley was sucking the tan guy's neck, and he was enjoying. He probably didnt know Hayley had a boyfriend.

David was furious. He trusted Hayley. He actually thought he had loved her. And that she had loved him back. David guessed it was all just a lie. He wondered how long all of this went on for so far.

David knocked on the door and heard someone jump up and start cursing. Then Ally opened the door.

"What? Oh my god.." She said.

"Let me talk to Hayley. Now." David said.

"She's kind of... On the phone."

"Yeah right. I know whats going on. Don't try to cover for her. Just let me talk to her." David waited as she ran through the house, getting Hayley.

Hayley was there in a minute, her face angry.

"What?" She asked.

"You know." David said. He wasn't going to play her game today.

"What?"

"Don't play. you know what, Im done. Go have fun with Mr. spray tan. Goodbye."

"Wait! You don't understand!" Hayley cried.

"You think I don't? You've been sneaking around for god knows how long just to be with this idiot. Hope he's really that great, because now you're stuck with him.

"No! David I'm sorry! Seriously!"

"Don't even try." David said, walking away, leaving Hayley feeling brokenhearted. But, this time he just didn't care.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's note: Yay! Bye bye Hayley! What will happen next?

Sorry for the short chapter!

Hope you enjoyed.

Ive had lots of reviewers since the last chapter, so thanks to all! I'll be sure to do shout outs next chapter!

Thanks guys for actually reading this!


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

David felt better. He thought he would feel like crap after giving up Hayley, but he felt the exact opposite. He felt happy, free, and actually kind of great. He know realized how bossy Hayley really was, and how he was such a fool to stay with her for so long. He felt smart letting her go.

David now could sleep whenever he wanted, eat whatever and however much he wanted, watch whatever he wanted, go out whenever he wanted. The possibilities were kind of endless.

He decided to start out with a nice, long nap.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia left for the retirement home a little earlier than usual, just in case she ran into any... Problems along the way. She knew it sounded a little freaky, but mike was still out there, and god knows what could happen. She didnt even want to think about it, it was so creepy.

Sofia walked out of the door with caution. She looked around before she walked out. Nothing.

She took slow steps. Then she heard a little rustling. She began to walk faster.

More rustling. She looked behind her and suddenly it stopped.

How weird, Sofia thought.

She stood for a moment. Then somebody popped out of the bushes. Sofia knew it was mike, so she started to run like hell.

Then mike began to run behind her. Sofia eventually slowed down, because how stupid would she look running away from a guy?

She turned around. "Get the hell away from me." Sofia said through clenched teeth.

"Wait!" Mike said.

"What? Do you need me to call the police on you?"

"No. Just listen to me though." Mike pleaded.

"What?"

"We could find a place. Take care of the baby. It will be alright for us."

"Get away from me with that bull. You don't want to be with me and I don't want to be with you. I thought that this was made clear to you long ago. Obviously you don't understand. Let me put it this way: GO AWAY."

"Fine, you dumb..."

Sofia got away before he could finish his sentence.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David wasn't at the retirement home when sofia finally got there.

"Where'a dave?" Sofia asked. She had been calling David Dave for quite a while now, but behind his back of course. She thought it was kind of cute and wished she had the nerve to call David that to his face. But she already blushed and stuttered around him as it was, and she didn't want to make it worse.

"He's.., uh... i don't know." Alex answered.

"Weird." Was all Sofia said.

"Yeah, he's probably celebrating."

"Why?"

"Oh, well you know his girlfriend Hayley?"

Sofia nodded.

"Well shes gone." Alex smiled.

"Seriously?" Sofia said in disbelief.

"Yeah. He got rid of her last night."

Sofia actually felt kind of happy. She didn't know why.

"Well, that's interesting. They looked so happy." Sofia tried to sound super surprised,not happy like she really was.

"Well they weren't." Alex said.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until a key turned in the door and Hayley popped her head in.

"Where's David?" She asked.

"He doesnt want to see you." Alex said.

Hayley hung her head and began to leave, but then sofia remembered.

"Wait!" Sofia called.

"What?" Hayley asked.

"Go out in the hall. Alex, wait for just a second, I'll be right back." Sofia stepped out into the hall next to Hayley.

"What are you, 16?" Sofia asked.

"What?" Hayley tried to sound surprised.

"You know what you did."

"What?"

Sofia was annoyed. "Give me my phone." she said.

"I don't have it!"

"Yes you do. Don't lie. You sent my ex to stalk me. Now he won't stop."

"Well..."

"Don't give me that! You took my keys too!"

"Shut the hell up! You're a liar!"

"I'm not gonna play with you. Give it back."

"You know what? Fine. Your phone is crap anyway." She went through her pockets, got out the phone, and handed it to sofia.

"And my keys?" Sofia asked.

"I... Lost them." Hayley said, shrugging.

Sofia huffed and went back into Alex's room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next few days were pretty quiet for Sofia. She was stressed and sad about the event that was coming close-her fathers funeral.

Now, she knew it was coming. She just didn't want to stress about it. But she still cried for days, thinking how terrible it would be to see her father in a coffin.

When the day came, it was horrible. It dragged on, everybody cried. Sofia couldn't even talk to anybody.

After it was finally over, Sofia went home and cried for hours. She didn't think of anyone except her father and what a great man he was. If he was still alive, he would make sure none of the horrible things that happened lately would be taken care of.

Sofia closed her eyes. Memories of her past flooded her mind.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Daddy!" The five year old Sofia yelled to her father, running into his arms.

"Hey baby!" Her father said, twirling her around.

Sofia giggled. "Daddy, I have a question."

"Yes sweetie." Her father said.

"Wheres mommy?" Sofia looked into her fathers eyes. He had been afraid of the day when little Sofia had asked.

"Mommy is not here." Her father said simply. Truth was, soon after Sofia's birth, there was a car accident and Sofia'a mother had died.

"Tell me the truth." Sofia demanded.

Her dad was shocked at how serious his five year old was being.

"She's gone and she's not coming back." He said.

Sofia sniffled. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes." Her father pulled her in for a kiss.

"Are you gonna leave me?" Sofia asked, in such a cute voice it broke his heart.

"No, I'll never ever leave you." He kissed her again.

"Really?"

"Yes."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia started to cry again. She thought about her own child now. Instead of the question "Where is mommy?" Her child would ask "Where is daddy?"

Sofia cried herself to sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Authors note: so it's the first time we get to see Sofia'a past. Strange, huh? Youll see more in the following chapters, don't worry.

Shoutout time! Thanks to my readers/reviewers:

countrygirl1115

SergeantJohnston

Hawk-eye-33

WheresDaBeef

DeadpoolLovesTacos

zackhalifa

And all of the guests as well. Thanks guys! I heart you all!


	10. Chapter 10: The new guy

Author's note: Wow! We're already at chapter ten?! Time really flies! Thanks guys for supporting me all through this! You all are amazing! Now time for some review replies!

WheresDaBeef: Davia! Haha I love it! Well, you'll see what happens soon. Very soon. ;)

Hawk-eye-33: Lol! Well I just wanted to show you guys that Hayley was a really controlling kind of girlfriend, even telling David how much to eat! I'm even relieved she's gone now and she's my character!

DeadpoolLovesTacos: Aw thanks! That's so nice!

"Da Guest": Aw, I'm sorry! i didn't exactly want you to cry, but I guess it's kind of a good thing... Does that mean I'm a good writer?

SergeantJohnston: Aw, thank you! As for david and Sofia, you'll have to see where that goes. ;)

Alright, let's get started!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia woke up with a pounding headache. Last night was horrible. She cried herself to sleep, and then only ending up sleeping for an hour and a half.

She moaned and pulled herself up. Just then Jenny came in the room.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." Sofia lied. She was lying a lot lately. It seemed to come natural to her for some reason. Not that she was proud of it. She had even lied to her own father. Her own father. Sofia started to tear up again.

Jenny sat on the bed next to Sofia and put her arm around Sofia. "I'm sorry about your dad." She said.

"It's fine." Sofia tried to stay strong. But it was too hard.

"Well, I'll leave you alone." Jenny said, getting up.

"No, stay." Sofia said.

But Jenny was already gone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The first few days were lonely for David. It wasn't that he missed Hayley, but he just missed having a person around.

It was really quiet without Hayley around. There was no more constant fighting, no more headaches from all of the yelling, and no more catering to Hayley's every demand. Boy, it felt good.

David called up his buddy Mike Harper as soon as he could.

"She gone yet?" Harper asked. Harper disliked Hayley and thought she was super annoying, and could never hang out with David when she was around.

"Yeah." David answered.

"Good. Good. She was so annoying. It just always pissed me off. What did you see in her anyway?" Harper asked.

"Good question." David said.

"I mean, sure, she was cute and all, but her personality killed it. Usually I don't think that way about a girl, but her voice was the worst. She sounded like she just had 6 balloons full of helium." Harper chuckled.

David couldn't help himself but crack up. "That is so right. And I had to deal with it every day."

"Ooh, man, I feel bad for you." Harper laughed so hard he almost stopped breathing. David did the same.

"Why don't you cone over man? Have a beer? Talk?" David suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I could see your old man."

"Yeah... He doesn't live with me anymore."

"What he died?" Harper sounded shocked.

"No, doofus. Hayley made me kick him out and put him in a retirement home."

"What a female dog she was."

"Yeah. Now I realize that."

"Why did it take so long?"

"Who knows. I thought I actually loved her."

"Well, you should've left her long ago for one person."

"Who?" David asked.

"Me. Haven't you ever heard of bros before hoes? Man, I've been lonely." Harper laughed.

"Well, stop complaining and get yourself over here."

"Fine. See you man."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia stayed in bed all day. Well, most of the day. Jenny came in her room again and Sofia sat up.

"Hey." Jenny said.

"Hey Jen." Sofia replied.

"How are you feeling?" Jenny asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm not good." Sofia said, this time telling the truth.

"Are you gonna care for old man today?"

"Yeah, I'll go soon. I'm just afraid..."

"Of what?"

"Mike. He's been kind of... Stalking me."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. I still don't know why he would even try."

"Agreed."

"Whatever. There's always the cops if it comes down to that."

"Yeah."

"Well, I gotta get my butt out of bed and move a little." Sofia chuckled.

"Well, I leave you to that." Jenny smiled and left.

Sofia felt lucky to have Jenny. Jenny was pretty much the only person Sofia could trust at the moment. At least she felt happy about that.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harper arrived at David's house shortly.

"Hey man." Harper said, giving David a high-five.

"Hey bro." David said, smiling.

"Dang. I haven't been here in forever." Harper looked around.

"Yeah, well now it's different. The place feels empty now that Hayley' crap is gone. Never knew how much she had."

"I told you, don't be with her. But you told me how you could date whoever you wanted and blah blah blah. Look how that ended up."

"True, at least it's over now. Want a beer."

"Of course. But I wanna go see your old man later."

"Why?" David pulled a beer out of the fridge and handed it to his friend.

Harper opened it and started to drink. "I don't know. All I ever did was hear about him, but I never got to see him. But he's super old now, right?"

"Yeah. But we'll still go."

"To no girlfriends." Harper raised his beer can.

David raised his as well. "To no girlfriends!" He said. Then they clanked glasses.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia left soon. She was running super late. Luckily, there was no Mike around to bug her. She was able to walk at her own pace without having to run.

Today there was another guy at the retirement home. One Sofia had never seen before.

"Hey." David said.

"Um... Hey." Sofia said.

"Who are you?" The new guy asked.

"I'm Sofia. I help out around here with this old man." Sofia said.

"So you change his diapers?" The new guy chuckled.

"No, not exactly. What's your name?" Sofia asked.

"My name is Mike. But I like to be called by my last name, Harper."

Sofia winced at the name Mike. "Nice to meet you, Harper." She smiled. Then she sat on the left side of David on the couch.

She smiled. "How are you today?" She smiled again.

"I'm good." David smiled back.

Sofia felt her heart pound in her chest. "Good. Good. I'm good too." She felt herself blush.

Harper studied this girl. She looked a little bit on the chubbier side. He watched as she and David talked to eachother. He couldn't help but notice how flirty she was acting towards him. She was paying almost no attention to Alex at all.

"I need a drink! Hello!" Alex shouted suddenly.

"Oh, alright. I'll get it." Sofia got up, still blushing.

"Does she have a crush on you or something?" Harper asked as soon as Sofia was out of the room.

"No, every girl melts around me. It's just natural." David chuckled.

"Yeah right. Shut the hell up." Harper laughed.

The two of them just laughed until Sofia returned.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's note: Hmmm... Hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you! I tried to make it as long as I could, but i really ran out of ideas!

I never realized until now that I gave Sofia's ex Harper'a name! Lol! *gulp* Well, whatever.

1,000 views? Yay! Thank you all!

Thanks my beautiful readers! Love you guys and have a great day or night!


	11. Chapter 11: Fixer-Upper

Author's note: Well... First things first! Review replies!

countrygirl1115: :D

DeadpoolLovesTacos: Aw, I'm so glad! Your reviews make me so happy and they mean so much!

SergeantJohnston: :D Hopefully Davey will realize that Sofia has feelings... You'll have to see what happens. ;)

WheresDaBeef: Hmmmm... Maybe you will see him later on!

"Da guest"(guest): Aw! Thank you!

Thanks for the reviews guys, I love reading them all! Now, on to the story!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harper knew there was something going on with that girl. He knew the signs. She was being awfully flirty with David, so much that she even forgot about poor Alex!

Harper had no idea why David was denying this. Or did he have no idea? Harper thought it was just so weird.

Maybe he'd have to let David know of this himself...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia was exhausted. She had been up all night, thinking of so many things. Her father went through her thoughts a few times, but it was mostly David. That guy... He just... Sofia had no idea what happened when she was around him. When she looked into those hazel eyes of his, she felt like she was in a different world.

She wanted to make him hers, but she knew she just couldn't. It wasn't just because she was pregnant. It was because he seemed to not like her at all. When she was around him and taking care of Alex, he barely even talked to her. The conversation they had last night was the longest they'd ever had.

Sofia sighed. She felt like a little girl with her little teenage crush who wouldn't even bother to notice her.

Sofia put her head back on her pillow and shut her eyes again. All of this thinking about crushes made her remember when she was a young little girl, only 9, and she had her first crush. She smiled as she remembered how her dad had reacted what he had said.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"Dad! Dad!" Sofia said, running into the house, a big smile plastered on her face. _

_"Did you have a good day, honey?" Her father asked. _

_"Yes. Guess what." She smiled at her father. _

_"What?" Her father smiled back. He loved when his daughter was happy. _

_"There's a boy I in my class that I like!" Sofia giggled. _

_These were the times when Sofia'a father wished that Sofia had a mother around. Boys were things to talk to your mom about, not your dad. "You mean as a crush?" Her father asked, kind of hoping she Would say this boy was just a friend. _

_"Yup. His name is Steven." Sofia giggled again. _

_"Does he have money? Is he a good guy?" Her dad asked, concerned. _

_Sofia laughed at how protective her father was. "He's really cool, dad." She said. _

_"Oh really? Does he know you exist?" _

_"Yeah, but he doesn't like me. Just as a friend." _

_Her dad was surprised that his daughter was talking like this at nine years old. _

_"Well, you're too young for that." He said. _

_"No, Jenny and Leah gave me advice." Sofia said. _

_"Oh, what did they say?" Her father asked, interested in 9 year old love advice. _

_"They told me to wear heels, cause guys love that." _

_"Well, your not going to school in heels, so thats out." _

_"Dad! What about makeup?" _

_"No! Of course not! Your nine!" _

_"But Steven won't like me then!" Sofia pouted. _

_"Hes a piece of garbage if he only wants a girl in heels and makeup. If he really likes you, if he's a real guy, he'll love you for who you are." _

_Sofia took all of that in. "Really?" She asked. _

_"Yes, really." He took his daughter in for a hug. "You're really too young for a boyfriend. Why don't you stick to me?" _

_"Daddy!" _

_"Too bad. You're nine years old. The only man in your life should be me." _

_"Fine!" Sofia said, not really meaning it._

_ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

Now Sofia just laughed at the memory, totally remembering how stubborn she was. And, for once in weeks, sofia feel into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harper went over David's house again.

"Hey man." David greeted his friend. He held out his hand for a fist bump. Harper bumped.

"Hey." Harper said.

"It already feels lonely around here, with nobody." David said, looking around.

"Maybe you should find a new girl." Harper suggested.

"No." David said.

"Why not? I'm not always gonna be here to hang." Harper said.

"Well, I just dont want another girl."

"Man, listen. You need a girl. You'll be complaining. Trust me. I know you."

"No I don't. Who said?"

"Well, that girl who cares for your dad seems to be into you."

"You mean Sofia?"

"Yeah, is that the girl who cares for your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Then yeah, her."

"What about her?"

"She seems into you."

"No she isn't."

"She was seriously flirting with you."

"Maybe you should go out with her. If she's into me, I'm sure she'll like you too."

"No, she's not my type. She didn't even pay attention to me. She doesn't care. She cares about you and that's probably it. She flirted with you so much she forgot about the old man."

"Whatever, she's into me, she's into me. I'm not ready for a girl yet."

"Whatever. This might be your last chance."

David shrugged.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harper studied this sofia girl within the next couple of days. She was always flirting with David, twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes and crap like that. But David didn't care.

Soon, a few days later, David started complaining about it being lonely and quiet around the house, just as Harper expected him to do.

Harper thought about why David would complain, when he said he loved being lonely so much.

Then he thought about flirty Sofia.

Then he got a great idea.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's note: Well... What will harper's great idea be? Lol, I think you all probably know, but still. :D

Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter was so short! This is the last week of school, and I have lots of finals and work! *ugh*

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12: It's a date

Review replies!

Countrygirl1115: So true...

SergeantJohnston: I'm so glad your really into the story, it makes me feel like I wrote something good! Anyway, Sofia and David... All I'm gonna say is there might be some pretty fluffy chapters coming up soon. ;)

WheresDaBeef: well... You'll see what his idea is in this chapter... Enjoy. :)

DeadpoolLovesTacos: aw, thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story!

"Da guest"(guest): Aw, thanks! I love you too! (And I mean that in the most un-weird way possible. Lol.)

"Trey"(Guest): I love to hear suggestions from my readers, so don't be shy! I'm glad to hear your hooked on this story, it makes me so happy! Thanks for reviewing.

Now, let's get into the story!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The days passed by. Soon Sofia was 2 months pregnant. And the morning sickness was getting much worse. Throwing up at 6AM was just what she felt like doing. Wrong.

Every day was something new. Back pains. More puking. It was kind if terrible to go through all of this.

And every day she fell more into love with David, but he never returned anything. He smiled, but she assumed he was just being nice. She really wanted him to return something, feel something, just anything would work.

Then she would look at her belly and remember that she was pregnant.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David felt more lonely than ever. Harper hadn't been over in days, and it was just so quiet. Also, David felt that his dad was getting sick of him. If that was possible.

So today he would wait a little bit to go see his father and go see another old man: Frank Woods.

Now, David has known Frank since forever. He had practically raised him after his father was "killed".

David hasnt seen frank in a long time, though. And now he feels bad. David grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harper knew that his plan was good. He knew that after this was done, David wouldn't be lonely anymore.

He decided to set David and that girl up. On a date. That's what best friends do, right? Anyway, he would pretend this date was an "accident". He would say that He, David, and Sofia should go out together on just a little fun dinner. He would pick this really nice place, and then pretend he "couldn't make it". Then that would leave the girl and David alone.

Harper knew he was a genius. He knew David would never be "lonely" after this. He just had to wait.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey old man." David said when he arrived at the vault and saw Frank. David had no idea why he didn't want to put his own father in this retirement complex, but back then it was all Hayley's idea to put him in that other retirement place.

"David! Where ya been?" The old man smiled.

"You know, just busy." David answered.

"Hows your girl been?" Frank asked.

"We... We kind of broke up?"

"What the hell? Oh, wait. She dumped you. Am I right?" Frank smiled and laughed.

"No. Why would you assume that so quick?"

"Just guessing. She seemed like that kind of girl."

"Nope. I got rid of her." David said.

"Why? She was hot as hell."

"But she cheated on me. And I caught her in the act."

"Wow, what a whore."

"Well, let's not talk about her."

"Ok, well, hows your old man been?"

"Good. Hayley made me kick him out." David sighed at how he brought up Hayley again.

"She's a real..."

"Yeah, i know. I know. She was a witch."

"Well I need to smoke. Wheres nurse batshit when you need her?"

David laughed. "Want me to go get her?"

"No, I'll go. She's so bad at her job, it's actually sad." Frank wheeled out of the room.

"Well, I'll come back later, Frank." David said.

"Why are you leaving already?"

"I said I'll be back. And I will."

"Fine. I better see you. Or else."

David laughed, leaving.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia arrived at the retirement home just in time. David wasn't there, but Alex and Harper were there, chatting.

"Hey." Sofia smiled.

"Hey." They both said at the same time.

"Wheres David?" She asked.

"He's out." Alex answered.

Sofias heart sunk. He was out with a girl? "Oh, alright." She answered.

"Hey, I have something to tell you." Harper said.

"Me?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah. Who else would I be asking?" He smirked and laughed.

Sofia laughed. "What do you want?" She asked Harper.

"David decided it would be nice if he took you out to a dinner to... You know, thank you for helping out. Ill be coming along too."

Sofia felt her heart beat faster. David wanted to have dinner with her? Well, harper was coming too, but David probably just did that so he could hide that he wanted to be with Sofia. That probably wasn't true, but a girl can dream right?

"So, whatcha say?" Harper asked.

"Oh! Um... Sure." Sofia smiled.

"Good. Good."

"What time?"

"Uh, eight."

"Ok." Sofia smiled again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

One down. Now Harper had to tell David. Now, if he said no, this whole plan would be ruined. He would have to find a way to make him if he said no.

He decided to call him, the easiest way to do things.

"Hello?" David answered.

"Hey man." Harper said.

"Oh, Harper. What's up?"

"Nothing much. You know that new restaurant that just opened up?"

"You mean Ruby's?" David asked.

"Yeah, that place."

"What about it?"

"Maybe we should go try it."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. And maybe we could bring someone else along."

"Like who?"

"Well, you know that girl who takes care of your dad? Sofia?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, maybe she could come. She seems so lonely always. And maybe you could use this as a thanks. You know, for caring for your old man."

"Hmmm. Maybe. Alex would probably make me buy her some big gift as a thanks, but I can say I brought her to dinner. At least you'll be there."

"Yep, I'll be there. Let's go around 8."

"8 sounds great."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia felt super excited. Sure, it was just a dinner. But it was a dinner with David. It took 2 hours for Sofia to get all ready.

Soon, when 8 hit, Sofia left.

"Goodbye." Jenny said as she left. Sofia had told her where she was going, except she put a little twist on it and said David had invited her himself.

"Bye, Jen." Sofia waved as she walked out the door.

She took a bus and smiled the whole way there.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David arrived at Ruby's at 8 sharp. Harper or Sofia werent there yet.

David stood for a few moments, until his phone beeped.

_One New text message,_ the screen read.

It was from Harper. David opened it up and read.

_Man, listen. Couldn't make it. _

David texted back _Why not?_

_Sick as hell. _

_Well, didn't you make reservations for three. _

_Just tell them one guy couldn't make it. _

_Really?_

_Theyll be fine with it. _

_Fine. Bye. _

_Bye. _

David waited until Sofia arrived, hopefully she wouldn't bail.

5 minutes passed, and she was there. She was wearing a red dress and some heels. He didn't want to admit it, but she looked kind of... Pretty.

"Hey David." she said, smiling.

"Hey Sofia." He smiled back.

"Where's Harper?" She asked.

"Couldn't make it. Said he was sick. Whatever. We can have fun without him. Right?" He laughed.

_He's so cute, _Sofia thought to herself.

David did what Harper told him to and said that one person couldn't make it tonight. The lady huffed and lead them to their table.

David sat on one side on the table, with Sofia on the other. Some cheesy romantic music was playing in the backround.

"So... How have you been?" Sofia asked David, tapping her fingers on the table.

"I've been good. How about you." David answered.

"Good, good."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Sofia smiled.

Then the waiter, dressed in an all black 3 piece suit, came over and asked them to order drinks. They both ordered wine.

"Ok, I'll be right back with that, and get your food order." The waiter said, strolling away.

David leaned across the table and whispered to Sofia. "You think that poor guy has to dress like that everyday?"

Sofia giggled. "Probably. It's the poor guy's job."

"Poor man. I feel for him." David seemed dead serious. Sofia just laughed. This was going well so far.

"Lets play a game." Sofia suggested.

"A game? What kind of game?" David raised an eyebrow.

"Confession." Sofia smirked.

"Oh god." David sighed.

"We don't have to... We can just talk."

"No, let's play. I want to learn more about you." David smiled.

"And I want to learn about you." Sofia winked.

"You go first."

"Why?" Sofia laughed, feeling like a little kid.

"The game was your idea." David laughed.

"Fine. My confession is... I slept with a blanket until I was 15 years old." Sofia blushed. She never told anyone that.

"Oh wow. Well... My confession is... I wet my bed until I was 7." David laughed.

"Ok... I thought about running away from my house more than once."

"Woah... Well I skipped lots of days of school during highschool."

"One time I got so hungry and I ate 3 pizzas. By myself."

Soon David and Sofia were blurting out their secrets and laughing hysterically. Neither of them thought the dinner would be this much fun. They were having so much fun that they didnt even realize the waiter.

"Um... Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No..." Sofia said, trying not to crack up again.

"Well, here's your wine. What would you like to eat?"

"Just some pasta would be fine." Sofia said.

"Yes, Madame. Would you like sauce?" The waiter asked.

"Of course." Sofia answered.

"And you sir?" The waiter turned to David.

"Um... Spaghetti." David answered, "With sauce."

"Ok, I'll be right back with that." The waiter walked away.

When he was out of sight, David snickered. "I can't believe he called you Madame." He said, laughing. Sofia laughed along.

It took 30 minutes for the food to arrive, but it felt like 5 because David kept cracking jokes and telling hilarious stories.

They ate, and then the waiter brought out the check.

Sofia went to grab it, but David was quicker.

"I'll pay." Sofia said.

"No. This is on me. Next one can be on you, I promise." David smiled.

"Fine." Sofia say back down.

David payed, and they left. Before they parted ways, David looked at Sofia.

"One last thing." He said.

"Yes?" Sofia asked.

"Thanks... For um... Taking care of my dad. It means lots."

"No problem. Thanks for tonight." She smiled.

"Hey, no problem. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Sofia got home, she couldn't stop smiling. She couldnt stop thinking about tonight. Thinking about what David had said.

_"Next one can be on you, I promise." _Wait... Next one? So David wanted to go out again? He sure was implying it.

Sofia fell into a nice deep sleep with a smile on her face.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Authors note: Sorry for the wait! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Davia is starting to happen... Is it? Lol, thanks for reading!

Anyway, I don't have much more to say, so have a great day or night!


	13. Chapter 13: The little one

**So many reviews... Here's the review replies!**

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: aw! Thank you! Your reviews make me so happy, just like always!**

**SergeantJohnston: So glad you're happy! *squeal***

**"Da guest" (guest): :D **

**Hawk-eye-33: She's not just obsessed... *turns to Sofia* "Am I right?" *sofia nods and says "Hes not an obsession, it's a way of life." *I turn away* I hope that gave you your answer. **

**"Trey"(guest): Sure! Give me suggestions as you like! I just might use them. ;)**

**countrygirl1115: :D thanks for reviewing, and enjoying my story, it makes me so happy and hyper! Yaaaaaay!**

**WheresDaBeef: Glad you're enjoying! *squeal***

**Guys, there's something crucial that you guys didn't notice last chapter... You know when David and Sofia were having dinner? Yeah? Well, you know what they both had to drink? WINE. And Sofia is um... Pregnant. Can't believe none of you guys picked that up! Aren't pregnant women not supposed to drink? Just threw that in to see if you guys would pick it up, also well see Sofia's reaction when she actually realizes this. Yeah, her mind was someplace else that night. Anyway, enjoy this chapter that is more like a filler chapter until the real "Davia" chapters go down. Sorry guys. Hope it's not too crappy.**

**Well, that's it from me... For now... **

Sofia woke up with a headache. Even though she had a great night, she felt horrible.

"Oh god." Sofia said, getting up out of bed. She needed a cool shower.

"Jenny, I'm gonna take a shower, if that's alright," Sofia said, as soon as she saw her friend sitting on the couch. _Why was she up I early?_

"Yeah, thats fine." Jenny was reading a People magazine and didnt bother to look up.

"What time is it?" Sofia asked.

"About noon." Jenny answered, still looking at her magazine.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well then." Sofia said, running into the bathroom. Now she felt like she had to vomit. And that's what she did.

"Oh. My. God." Sofia said to herself. Then she remembered last night. She had dinner, had fun, and drank wine. Wait, wine?

"Oh god." Sofia smacked herself on the forehead. She quickly took a shower and practically flew downstairs.

"Jenny!" She yelled, sitting down next to her friend.

"Sofia!" Jenny yelled back.

Sofia laughed and then just suddenly turned serious. "Jenny, I made a mistake last night." She said.

"What, did you and David make out or something?" Jenny smirked.

"No! I drank some wine." Sofia said.

"Yeah? So?"

"So I'm pregnant! Isn't that a bad thing to do?"

"Did you see the doctor yet?"

"No..."

"Well, you're supposed to set up an appointment as soon as you find out your pregnant."

"I know... I just... Forgot."

"Well, you better set up an appointment ASAP."

"Fine, I'll do that."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia called and set up an appointment with a doctor. Soon it was time for her appointment, and for some reason she felt nervous.

"What if I found out I hurt the baby? Or killed it?" Sofia asked Jenny.

"Chill. You'll be fine." Jenny tried. But Sofia was still nervous.

At the doctor, they asked her why she waited so long to call.

"I dont know. Is that bad?" Sofia asked.

"No, not really." The doctor said.

"Whew, so can I find out about my baby?"

"Well, I have some questions."

He asked her many questions. About her and the father. She didn't like to think about Mike, but today she had to.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After a while, Sofia told the doctor that she had drank wine a little while ago.

"How much?" He asked.

"A glass and a half." Sofia gulped.

The doctor nodded.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

"Depends." the doctor said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Soon Sofia had an ultrasound and found out what she was having. A little boy.

Sofia had always wanted a girl, but it was still exciting.

"Jenny! Guess what?" Sofia said when she came home that day.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"I'm having a boy!"

Jenny squealed like a little girl and pulled her friend in for a hug.

"I'm throwing you a baby shower, you know." Jenny said.

"Now?" Sofia asked.

"No, stupid. We still have to figure that out. That's what I want to talk about."

"Jenny..."

"No, I want to do this for you. Don't say a word."

Sofia sighed and said "Thanks."

Then they talked.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Yeah, sorry it was short and crappy...**

**But I have sone good news...**

**Summer vacay! **

**So that means more chapters, longer chapters! **

**Yaay! So enjoy and there will be more soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: Look who's back

**Heeeeeey guys and girls! Welcome to the next chapter of young love! **

**Lets start out like usual, with review replies! **

**Hawk-eye-33: Yeah, I knew you were joking. I was just playing along. Lol lol. Anyway, as for your suggestion, I was actually planning to make Hayley come back... Get out of my head! Lol nice suggestion!**

**WheresDaBeef: Well, glad you liked it! And with the suggestion... Hmmm... Maybe... But how would she find out that? When she goes back to the doc? Hmmm, love to hear more from you!**

**countrygirl1115: Thanks! :D**

**DeadPoolLovesTacos: Aw thanks!**

**"FCKING WANKERS" (Guest): If you don't like it dont read it. That's all I'm gonna say.**

**SergeantJohnston: Yea! I'm glad someone actually noticed! And you shouldve brought it up, I put it in there to see who would notice! Lol! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Well that's it! Thanks for the support! **

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

David called Harper the next day.

"What's up?" Harper said when he answered.

"Nothing. Just bored." David replied.

"How was last night?" Harper asked.

"Oh nice."

"Sorry I couldn't go." Harper tried to sound sorry.

"It's fine. Sofia and I had a good time." David smiled to himself.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she's actually really fun."

"Hmmm, she's cute too, huh?"

"Yeah. And she's fun to be around."

"Well, at least you had a good night. Mine was terrible. Throwing up all night."

"Oh god. You better now?"

"Yea I'm fine. Just glad you had a good time without me there."

"Well, why don't you come over for a bit?"

"I can't. But maybe I'll be over your dads home later, if you'll be there."

"Yeah, I'll be there." David sighed and hung up.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Guess what?" jenny told Sofia as they were sitting on the couch.

"What?" Sofia thought she was going to say something like "I just won the lottery!", because that's how excited she sounded.

"I bought you something!" Jenny held out a small blue bag.

"You didnt have to." Sofia said.

"Oh yes, I sure did. Open it. It's for your baby." Jenny smiled.

"Seriously, you are like the best friend ever."

"No problem. Just open it up." Jenny urged.

"Fine, Fine." Sofia pulled the items out of the bag. A pair of little blue booties. A little pair of jeans and a T-shirt that said_ Mommy's little star._

"Aw! Thanks so much!" Sofia hugged her friend.

"No problem. Glad you like it." Jenny returned Sofia's wife smile.

"Like it? I love it!" Sofia smiled again and put the items back in the bag.

"I'm so glad." Jenny said.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David went to Frank's place again.

"Hey old man." David smiled when he saw the old man sitting in his wheelchair.

"Hey kid. You bring food this time?" Frank smirked.

"Actually, yeah."

"What did you bring?"

"Nothing big. Just McDonald's."

Frank made a face. "McDonald's? Why couldn't you bring steak?"

"I thought you liked fast food." David said. Frank was always asking for it, he's always say "Just get fast food," "Just get fast food."

"Yeah, but now I'm in the mood for steak."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Whatever. Just give me my cheeseburger."

"I... Um... Got you a mcChicken."

"What?"

"You said you love them."

"Well, not now."

"Can I ever make you happy?"

"No."

David laughed. "Thought so." He said.

"You should know by now."

"So, I've got something interesting going on." David said, handing Frank his bag of food.

"What?" Woods opened the bag.

"I think I may have found a new girl."

"Woah, already? Chill out."

"Yeah, but she's really fun and sweet."

"What's her name?"

"Sofia."

" Oh."

"I haven't really gotten to know her yet."

"Then why do you think you like her."

"I don't know. It's what my heart tells me."

"Oh, cut the isn't a Nicholas Sparks book."

David laughed. "That was a little sappy, wasn't it?"

"A little? I think I have diabetes now."

David started to crack up. "Frank, you're too funny."

"I know." Frank replied.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hayley was furious now. David was moving on, like Hayley was nothing.

And the worst part? He was with that slut Sofia. She had seen them at dinner, all laughing it up and flirting. It was disgusting.

But hayley wanted revenge. And she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

She still knew Sofia's address. 135 Pine avenue. Now all she had to do was spy and get some dirt on sofia.

She ran there, and snuck around to make sure nobody was hiding out.

Hayley finally found a bush to hide behind. She sat behind there, and, weirdly enough, saw a guy sitting behind there too.

Hayley almost screamed, but stopped herself.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley whispered to the man.

"I'm Sofia's, the girl who lives here... Yeah I'm her ex." The man replied.

"Oh really? Why'd she dump you?"

"Who knows. She shouldn't have though."

"Why not? She's kind of a slut."

"I know. And she's carrying my baby."

"She's pregnant? With you child?"

"Uh, yeah. I kind if just said that."

Hayley laughed. "Thanks... What's your name?"

"Mike." The man replied.

"Well, thanks Mike. Now I have what I need." Hayley let out am evil snicker.

Mike wanted to ask her what she was doing, but she was already running away, a big smile on her face.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Dun, dun, dun! Lol!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thats all I have to say... It's 12:30 AM right now... Lol hope this chapter didn't suck.**

**Thanks for the support! It means so much that you guys like my story! *squeal* THANKS!**

**Oh yeah, we've also recently hit 2,000 views! Yes! Thanks! You all rock!**

**Lol, told you it was late...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great day or night or whatever you're in right now!**


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge is sweet(For some)

**Hey there guys and girls! I can't believe we are already at chapter 15! Yay! Thanks guys for reading and reviewing my fic! It means so much! Never thought it would get this much love! You guys make me cry!(Happy tears, of course. Why would I be sad?) :,) Anyway, enough of my crap and time for the review replies!**

**WheresDaBeef: Right? She's one crazy girl... Anyway, you'll see David's reaction this chapter! Enjoy!**

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: Yeah, lots of drama! Expect some more. Hope you don't hate it.**

**Hawk-eye-33: Lol, woods just strikes me(and many other people) as the kind of the old man who would complain. Lol, well now you won't get out of my head... Hahaha. Well you know what they say... "Great minds think alike." ;) **

**Now onto the story!**

Sofia smiled. Today she felt really good for some reason. Maybe it's because shes going to get to see David, or maybe because she wanted to start looking for a place and start her baby shopping.

"You don't have to move out." Jenny tried telling her.

"Yes I do. Especially with a baby on the way. I gotta go." Sofia said.

"Well, if you can't find somewhere, I'm always here." Jenny smiled.

"Well, I'm going to look for a job too."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know yet. I'll figure it out."

"Well, werent you a nurse before?"

"Yeah, and I quit after I got engaged." It was true Sofia was once a nurse, but quit because mike said he "had everything covered." Everyone knows how that turned out.

"Well, do it again. You liked it."

"Yeah, I'll try to find something."

"Good."

Sofia smiled. Her life was getting better. Or so she thought.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hayley knew David wouldn't want to talk to her. But she had her ways. And once she told Sofia's secret, he would never talk to her again. Oh, and she would make sure that his dad heard as well. Then she would be told to never see David again, and life would be just fine.

Hayley knew she had cheated on David, but now she felt like shit. She wanted him back, and if sofia was out of the picture, it would be super easy. She would apologize, bat her eyelashes, and sweet talk. David would pull her into his embrace and say "I love you," and mean it. That would be it. But she still had to get rid of Sofia. Somehow Hayley had a feeling this would be a hard task.

She ran all the way to the retirement home.

She ran up to Alex's room. She knocked on the door.

"What the hell?" Alex said when she walked in.

"Hey, where's David?" She asked.

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Alex said firmly.

"Yes he does. He asked me to come." Hayley lied. But Alex seemed to believe her.

"Fine. He'll be here in a while. Just wait."

Hayley sat down on the couch. Alex didn't talk to her until David came, which was about 30 minutes.

"What the hell..." David said.

"She said you asked her to come." Alex said.

"You actually bought that? Wow dad.." David said.

"Well David, I gotta talk to you." Hayley said.

"Ok. Talk." David said.

"Ok, so you know that girl Sofia? The one who works here?"

"Yeah..."

"I've got some bad news David." Hayley smirked on the inside.

"What?"

"She's um... Kind of... Pregnant."

"Get the hell out of here, Hayley." David said.

"I'm not lying. Look at her. The slut had been hiding so you can love her. Don't let it happen."

"Why should I listen to what you say?"

"Believe what you want, but it's true." Hayley smirked.

Hayley got up and left the room.

"Liar." David said when Hayley left.

"Let's hope." Alex replied.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia went to the retirement home right on time, hoping David would be there. She really wanted to see him for some reason. Sure enough, he was there.

"Hey." She said, smiling brightly.

"Hey." David replied, smiling back.

She turned to Alex, only to catch him inspecting her. What the... When she looked at him, he pretended to be looking at his shirt and picking off imaginary lint balls .

"Hello." Alex said.

She wanted to ask about the whole inspecting thing, but didn't feel like it. Maybe he was just acting pervy.

"How are you guys?" Sofia said.

"We're good. How about you?" David asked.

"I'm fine." Sofia said.

Then David decided that, just to be sure, he would look at her stomach. He tried to inspect it, but she kept looking at him.

Finally, when she started to talk to Alex, David checked it out. Sure enough, there was a little bump. Could it be? Maybe she was just getting chubby.

Soon it was time for Sofia to leave.

"Bye guys." She said, waving.

"Bye." The guys said at the same time.

When she was gone, Alex looked around for a second.

"Go make sure she's gone." Alex said.

"What?" David asked. Well, this was getting weird.

"Open the door and make sure she's gone."

David did just that. She wasn't there.

"Nope." Davis said.

"Listen, I don't want you talking to her outside of here. I heard you guys were at dinner the other night. No more of that. She is pregnant. That bimbo was right. Don't go near her. You hear me?" Alex said.

David didn't want to listen.

"Listen. You don't want to get into that. Trust me."

David nodded slowly.

"Maybe if you wont listen I'll fire her from here. Tell her that her services are no longer needed. If that's what you want."

"Whatever. I'll stay away." David said, not sure if he actually wanted to go through with this.

***gasp* Well, that's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and have a great day or night! **


	16. Chapter 16: Drifting away?

**Chapter 16? Wow, time flies! Anyway, thanks for the support so far! There were times when I seriously thought about scrapping this... But you guys made it so I couldn't! You guys are so awesome! Now, review replies!**

**WheresDaBeef: I'm so sorry. Don't hate me... But I don't know if you'll like this chapter... Skip it if you want...**

**SergeantJohnston: Yeah, there's an explanation behind Alex... Go ahead and virtually slap Hayley... Nobody will care. Hahahaha. **

**countrygirl1115: Well, here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

**Hawk-eye-33: yeah, Hayley is a beotch. With a capital B. Haha! ;)**

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: Well, glad you like drama. that's good. Also glad youre enjoying the story. **

**Ok that's it! Now on to the story!**

David didn't know why his father was being so harsh. And strict. So he decided to ask him.

"Dad..." He started.

"Yes son?" Alex said.

"Why... Um... Are you so... Um... Harsh on... Um...Sofia?"

"Well... It's not that I don't like her. She's a sweet girl. She would be perfect for you, if she wasn't pregnant. Listen, you are young. And you deserve a good life. A great life. Hell, with all you've been through, you deserve the best. And it's not with a girl with a random baby."

David listened. Then he spoke. "What if she's not pregnant?" He asked.

"We can't take chances. She's a great girl, don't get me wrong. But it's just not right. Raising someone else'a child. I didn't mean to sound harsh, if that's what you thought, than I'm sorry. But, I don't want you with Hayley either. She's even worse. Just keep looking for a girl. You'll find one."

"Fine. I guess you're right." David sighed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia felt excited. David was actually showing some signs now, signs that he actually kind of liked her. And not just as her dad's little caretaker.

"You seem happy." Jenny said.

"I am. My life is going well." Sofia replied.

"Today the kids were hell. Thus morning they were all over, running and screaming at 7 AM."

"Sounds lovely." Sofia laughed.

"Oh, it sure was. Hope you don't get a wild one." Jenny laughed.

"I hope not as well."

"So, did you find any places yet?"

"No, I haven't really looked."

"That's fine. I'll always be here."

"Good. I need somebody on my side."

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked when she saw sofia putting on her sneakers.

"Nowhere, just a walk." Sofia replied.

"Want me to come?"

"No, you don't have to. I just need to clear my head."

"Ok, see you around."

"See ya." Sofia waved as she walked out the door.

"Hey." She heard someone call.

She turned around. Mike.

"You freaking stalker!" Sofia exclaimed.

He just laughed. Sofia was pissed. She picked a rock off of the ground and threw it. The rock hit Mike's eye.

"Bullseye!" Sofia shouted. Then she flipped him off and ran.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David decided it was time to see frank once again. This time he brought steak.

"What did ya bring?" Frank asked.

"Steak. Hope that's fine for you." David said.

"Yeah, it's great." Frank replied.

"Good."

"How are you and your girl?"

"Not good. Dad doesn't want me around her no more."

"Why not? She a slut?"

"Well, she's pregnant."

"David, I thought you just met her. Now you're getting her pregnant. You're a little stud, aren't you?" Frank laughed.

"No, it's not even mine. It's some other guy's."

"Oh, so she's a...I'll be , now I see why your dad wants you away."

"Yeah." David looked at his steak, not even touching it.

"You gonna eat that? Cause I'll take it." Frank pointed to David's steak.

"Take it." David handed it to him.

"You know, you don't have to stay away from this girl." He started, biting the steak.

"What do you mean?"

"You can still be with her. Just sneak around. And if your dad catches you, you just tell him you don't want to listen to him and he was being a real ass about it."

"He was only looking out for me."

"Well, you do what you want. That's all of my advice. Im just happy I'm still single."

"Why, you don't have all of the old ladies throwing themselves at you?" David chuckled.

"You'd be surprised. Once I told them stories of Vietnam and showed them pictures of when I was young, they wants me more than you would think."

"Hm, interesting." Was all David could say.

"Yeah, well I don't need no old ladies getting at me. I've enjoyed being single, and I want to stay that way."

"Why?"

"Oh, why? I don't like bitches bossing me around. That's why i enjoyed raising you all by myself. I got to do whatever I wanted."

David laughed. "Well, I better go old man."

"Well, good luck Dave. See ya around. Come back soon, ok?"

"I will. See ya, Frank." David said, walking out.

"Oh, one more thing." Frank said.

"Yes?" David asked.

"Next time, I want KFC. Don't forget."

"Sure." David chuckled and left.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

During her walk, Sofia thought about David. She thought about how he was showing the slightest signs of liking her. And then she thought about asking him to go out again. Maybe coffee or something.

She went home, hoping to get some advice from Jenny.

"Just ask him." Jenny suggested.

"How?"

"Just ask him if he wants to get coffee. It's really not that hard."

"I'll try. let's hope I don't fail."

"You won't. Trust me. Just don't seem nervous. It's a total turn off."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Just be cool."

"Alright, thanks." Sofia said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David was actually kind of nervous about the moment when Sofia would arrive at his dad's. Alex was right there, watching.

David knew she would flirt with him. And he had been acting pretty flirty too, he'd admit that.

He remembered Franks advice. Sneak around. Still be with her. Then he remembered his father.

"You okay?" Alex asked his son.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem... Distracted."

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok. You can always tell me if something is wrong."

"Got you. But I'm fine. I swear." David lied.

"Ok, whatever you say."

Then Sofia arrived. She looked kind of nervous as well.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." David replied.

"So, Alex. How have you been?" Sofia asked.

"Good." Alex replied.

Sofia smiled. "That's good."

Alex just smiled. Sofia say down next to David.

"You know, I had a really good time the other night. And you know what I think? We should you know... Go somewhere again. You know, maybe we could go to coffee or something." She smiled that cute smile of hers that always seemed to get him.

David really wanted to go. He looked at his dad. He just gave David a look he couldn't figure out.

"When?" David asked.

"Whenever is good for you." Sofia answered.

David looked at his dad again. He just gave David that look again. "Well, I'm pretty busy. I don't know when. How about I let you know?"

"Well, ok." Sofia looked like someone had just let her down. Actually someone had. Was David refusing?

Sofia continued to help out, but she was silent the whole time. David actually felt bad.

Soon Sofia had to leave.

"Bye." She told the guys quietly.

"Bye." They replied.

David felt like crap. But he would still go out with Sofia, no matter what his dad thought. Or at lead the would try.

Next time he saw frank, he'd be sure to thank him for his advice.

**Well that's it! If you hated this chapter, I get it. Things will get better. I promise. Other than that, thanks for reading and have a great day or night! **


	17. Chapter 17: Another Date

**Review replies!**

**country1115: :D Frank can be a helpful guy when he wants to. Lol. :)**

**SergeantJohnston: I have a plan for Mike, and trust me it won't be what you expect. ;) Oh, and what did you think Alex was gonna say? I'd love to know!**

**Hawk-eye-33: XD we'll see what David is gonna do... Lol**

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: Aw, thank you! Glad you're enjoying. :)**

**Thats it for today! Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot!**

Sofia wondered what she did wrong. She knew what "I'll let you know.." Meant. It meant "I'll make you think I'm thinking about going with you, but the answer is actually no."

Sofia sighed and sat on the couch. She flipped on the tv. She turned on the news to see what was going on in the world.

_Valentine's day fever! _A commercial shouted. _Get her whatever she wants! Flowers, chocolate, and jewelry!_

Sofia sighed again. She forgot valentines day was approaching. But she didn't care anymore. She used to love that holiday. But now that there was nobody to celebrate it with, and now it seemed pointless.

_Lots of love! Make her fall for you again!_

"Oh, shut up!" Sofia shouted, flipping off the tv.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jenny asked, walking in the room.

"David said no." Sofia said.

"What? He just said no, straight up?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"No, but he said we'll see. We all know what that means."

"It means we'll see."

"Oh really? So, when you tell your kids that, you literally mean we'll see?"

"Sometimes." Jenny admitted.

"See? I'm just an idiot for actually believing I could fall in love again." Sofia sat back and shut her eyes.

"Why are you so sure? If you really like this guy as much as you say, you'll keeptrying until you get him."

"Hm, I'll see what happens."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David knew what he had to do. What he wanted to do. He wanted to go find Sofia and tell her he wanted to go out with her. Wanted to tell her that his dad was just trying to be helpful. That there were rumors that she was pregnant. Were they true?

But first he had to go to Frank. He seemed to know a lot about girls, more than he was letting on.

"Hey Frank." David said when he got there.

"Hey." Frank said, smiling.

"Before you ask, I did get the KFC." David held out the bag.

"Yes! You're getting better at bringing me food." Frank laughed.

"Yea, I'm so glad I'm getting better. It really makes me feel happy."

"Alright, can the act smartass. How are you doing? You talk to that girl yet?"

"No, and I kind of messed up yesterday." He bit his lip at the thought of it.

"What did you do? Kiss her right away? You shouldn't do that."

"No, nothing like that. I said I'd think about going out with her, and she took it as me saying no. But I only said if think about it because my dad was around."

"Well, that's a lot. Well, first off, you better tell your dad. You know say, you want to be with her, pregnant or not. You have to let him know. He's your father. And as for her, chase that bitch down. Tell her how you feel. Hold her close. You know, just act like a real man. She'll fall for it. All girls do."

"So... Just come at her?" David laughed.

"No, approach her. Then tell her how you feel."

"Should I talk to my dad after I talk to her?"

"Whenever you want. That's your decision."

"Wow, Frank. You sure do know a lot." David stuffed a potato wedge in his mouth.

"Well, I was quite a stud in my day." Frank laughed.

"Yeah, right." David laughed.

"You'd be surprised. Have you ever seen a young photo of me? I was one handsome bastard."

David laughed again. "Well, thanks frank. You're actually very helpful."

"Well, one thing. Does your dad know about this little advice thing?"

"No. He knows I come here, but not that you give me advice."

"Well, let him know soon. It'll be better, I promise. No reason to keep secrets."

"That's true. I'll tell him soon. Trust me."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia felt kind of nervous When it came time to take care of Alex. After David had kind of rejected her, she had a feeling she would be uncomfortable being around him. She guessed he would feel uncomfortable around her as well.

But Sofia still went there with a smile on her face and her head held high.

"Hey." She said just like she usually did, all sweet and innocent.

"Hello." Both of the guys said, just like usual.

And the rest of the night went just like usual. Sofia helped Alex out, and nobody acted the least bit strange.

That all changed at the end of the night.

"Sofia, before you go, I have to ask you something." David said. Sofia raised an eyebrow and looked back at Alex. He just have her a look that seemed to say "Go get 'em, kid."

"Yea?" Sofia asked when they were out in the hall.

"You know... About yesterday.." He stopped mid-sentence, like he was thinking about something.

"What?" Sofia asked, intrigued all of a sudden.

"I want to... You know.. Go somewhere with you."

"Really?" Sofia asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Sofia could see a tint of blush on his cheeks._Aww._

"Where?"

"Like... Dinner. Or something. I had fun that one night, and... I want to do it again." He smiled.

"Well... Guess what?" Sofia said.

"What?" Worry washed over David's face.

"I want to go." Sofia smiled at him.

He smiled right back at her. "Well, how about tomorrow night?"

"Yes. That's sounds fine." Sofia beamed with happiness.

"I'll let you know where we are going tomorrow. You know... Make it a surprise."

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow." she began to walk away.

"Wait." David called.

"What?" Sofia asked, whipping around.

"How are you getting home?" He asked.

"Im... Taking a bus. Why?"

"You know... It's just you're pre... You're a woman and I don't want you in a weird situation."

"I'm fine. I'll get home alright." She blushed.

"You got paper?" He asked.

"Sure... Why?" She pulled a small post-it note pad out of her purse and handed it to him.

"I... Just want to give you my number." He blushed again.

"Oh, ok." She smiled.

He handed her the notepad. She tore off the sheet with his number on it and stuffed it in her purse.

"And yours?" He asked, laughing.

"Oh yeah." she blushed and scrawled her number down. She tore off the sheet and handed it to him.

"See you tomorrow." He said, smiling.

"See you." She yelled back.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At home, sofia was giddy with excitement.

"You seem happy." Jenny said when she saw Sofia.

"I am." Sofia replied.

**Well? ;) I know weird way to end a chapter. But did you guys like it? Told you it would get better! ;) Thats it from me, thanks for reading and have a great day or night!**


	18. Chapter 18: How sweet

**Lots of reviews last chapter... Here are the replies!**

**"xUNDERxCOVERx"(guest): Hey no problem. :). Glad your liking it! As for Hayley... *hands you a gun* *Evil laugh***

**WheresDaBeef: Well here ya go! Hope you enjoy! **

**Hawk-eye-33: yeah, he was like this close... Lol.**

**"Guest114"(guest): Aw thank you! Your kind words made me smile! Hope to see you some more... *hint hint* **

**SergeantJohnston: Ha ha, Mr. Stud! Hahaha I like that!**

**Countrygirl1115: :D So glad you like it! Glad your enjoying, it makes me so excited!**

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: Aw, glad it made you smile! Thanks for the nice comment! **

**Thats it! Enjoy the chapter! **

"So, he finally asked you out?" Jenny asked Sofia, smiling. Sofia came home really happy last night really excited, and claimed she was really tired and would talk to Jenny later.

"Yea, and he wants to go tonight." Sofia said, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Well, we gotta find something hot for you to wear."

"Yeah, I better look hot while I still can." Sofia laughed.

"At least your bump is barely visible." Jenny laughed along.

"Not if I wear something tight." Sofia patted her stomach.

"Well, we don't want you to look like a slut. Just hot."

"True." Sofia smiled. Then Jenny's kids came downstairs.

"Hey!" They said, running past Sofia. Sofia turned to Jenny.

"What are they so excited about?" She asked her.

"Oh, they're having some party at school." Jenny said.

"Oh. Kids will be kids." Sofia smiled. She had been watching Jenny's boys lately, what they liked to do and how they acted. She was doing this because she was trying to see what having a little boy would be like.

"Yeah. Hope you don't get one that's wild. They're hell." Jenny laughed.

"Me too." Sofia said.

"So, did David give you his number?" Jenny asked.

"You bet." Sofia smirked.

"Good, good. But don't call him right away. You'll come off as extremely desperate. Wait for him to call you. Play a little bit of hard to get, and he'll practically throw himself at you."

"Alright." Sofia said. She has played "hard to get" before, but that was back in high school.

"Well, I'll get the kids on the bus, then we'll search for something to wear. God, I feel like I'm in middle school again."

"Yeah, same here. But I kind of like it. With Mike I felt old. Really old." Sofia scrunched her nose, like she smelled something bad.

"Well, here's to being young." Jenny laughed me went out the door.

Sofia smiled.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David had two calls to make. First he had to call Harper and give him a quick thank you. He would be thanking him for that little dinner set up the other night. He never would've realized how much fun Sofia was, and they never would've hit it off.

He dialed Harper's number.

"Hey man!" Harper shouted.

"Dang, why are you being so loud?" David asked.

"I don't know. Just excited. For no reason at all. Haha. Yeah, what did you call for man?"

"Just to say thanks." David said.

"What?" Harper sounded confused.

"Thanks. For um... The dinner set I figured it out. I knew it was a set up. But good job.I actually had fun. And Sofia and I are going on another date tonight."

"Oh, wow. How did you find out? Never thought you guys would hit it off like that." Harper said.

"I'm that's all I wanted. Call you later." David said.

"Why, you gotta be with your girlfriend?" Harper teased.

David blushed. Good thing Harper wasn't actually here. "Bye." David said.

He hung up. Now, before he called Sofia, David wanted to go see his dad. Just as woods had said, he should tell him about Sofia.

"Hey dad." He said when he got there.

"Hey son. You're here earlier than usual." Alex smiled.

"Yeah. That's because I have something to tell you."

"What?" Alex asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Nothings wrong. I just wanted to tell you..." David trailed off.

"What?"

"Its about Sofia." David looked at his feet, feeling awkward.

"What about her?" Alex asked.

"Im going out with her tonight."

"What?"

"Well, I went out with her the other night, and Harper set us up, and we actually had lots of fun. And, last night, when I came out to talk to her, I asked her out again."

"That's fine." Alex said.

David was shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, just remember she's pregnant."

"That's a rumor. Remember that Hayley, who is the biggest female dog I've ever met, spread that. And pregnant or not, I want to go out with her tonight."

"Fine. Have fun kiddo." Alex smiled.

David smiled. Sure, he was surprised that his father had agreed so easily. But hey, why would he want to argue? He was getting what he wanted.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia sat on the couch, waiting for Jenny to come back inside. She was super happy these days, which she was sure was good for the baby growing inside of her.

Then her cell phone rang. Sofia nearly jumped up and ran to pick it up.

"Hey." She said, answering the call. She knew exactly who it was.

"Hey." The man on the other end said.

"So... What's up?" She asked.

"I've figured out where we'll go tonight."

"Where?"

"Well... You know that new Italian place? Tebano's?"

"Oh my god, yes." Sofia had always wanted to go there, she loved Italian food.

"Well, does it sound good?" David asked.

"Of course."

"Well, I made the reservation. Already. I actually made then a few nights after we went to dinner the other night. I know that place gets packed."

"Wow! You were thinking about taking me out again right after we went out?" Sofia felt so happy right now she could fly high into the sky.

"Yeah, told You I had fun."

She could practically feel his smile on the other end. "Well, that just sounds great. I've always wanted to go there."

"Good. Me too."

He was so sweet, Sofia wanted to die.

Just then Jenny walked in, and saw Sofia on the phone. She scurried into the other room fast.

"Well, how's your dad been?" Sofia asked.

"He's been good. Good." David answered.

"He knows we're going out tonight?"

"Of course. And he's happy."

"Good. You're dad is a really nice guy."

"Yeah." David wanted to add, "I didn't really know him for that long though," but decided against it. He didn't want to get into that story right this second.

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up."

Sofia told him her address, they exchanged goodbyes, and hung up.

Sofia couldn't be happier right now.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Come on, you look great in that skirt." Jenny told Sofia, who was trying on a black skirt that reached just above her knees.

"No, i don't." Sofia said.

"Yes you do. Fine, wear leggings."

"No, I want to show some leg. I heard guys like that."

"Then wear the skirt. Stop changing your mind."

"I guess it isn't too bad." Sofia looked in the mirror again.

"Yeah, told you. Wear it." Jenny urged.

"Fine. Now that my outfit is complete, we gotta work on makeup."

"Yeah, just wear a little bit. You want to look pretty and natural. Right?"

"Not like a clown." Sofia laughed, checking the clock. David would be there in an hour.

"Yeah."

Sofia applied her makeup and just touched up her naturally straight hair. Then she got dressed.

"How do I look?" Sofia asked Jenny.

"Hot. He's lucky to have you." Jenny said.

"I wouldn't go that far." Sofia looked out the window. No David yet.

"He's running late." Jenny said.

"No he's not." Sofia waited.

Not even 5 minutes later, a car pulled up.

"Is that him?" Jenny squinted out into the darkness.

Sofia looked. "Yes, it is."

"Oh, he's cute. Nice catch."

Sofia smirked. "I know."

Jenny laughed. "Well, good luck out there."

"See you later." Sofia said, walking out the door.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tebano's a very fancy place. It was the ideal place for a date. A romantic date.

"Reservations under mason." David said. Then he and Sofia got led to a table with enough room for four people.

"Are there more people coming?" Sofia asked, hoping not.

"No, of course not. Guess this was all that's left." David shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm so glad to be here right now." Sofia smiled.

"Yeah me too..." David said, then his face turned white as a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Sofia asked, concerned.

"Nothing." David said, but he still had his eyes fixed on something. Sofia looked at what he was looking at. A woman and a man. A usual couple. Sofia wondered what David would be worried about, and then she saw the girl's face. Hayley.

"Shit." David looked at his menu.

"Don't worry about her." Sofia assured him.

"I know. I won't let her ruin this."

"The guy she's with is ugly. She'd seriously choose that or you?" Sofia laughed.

David looked at this new guy. He had a huge nose and looked like he was 60. "Ew." David said.

They cracked up. Then they saw a figure approaching them. Hayley.

"Hey." Hayley said.

"What?" Sofia asked, furious.

"Mind if I join you for a sec?" Hayley smiled the most fake smile Sofia had ever seen.

"Actually yes. Bye bye." Sofia waved. David suppressed a laugh.

"Sorry, last time I checked, this place didn't serve pregnant SLUTS." Hayley said.

Sofia's face turned white as a sheet of paper.

"Hayley, go over there. I don't want to speak to you." David said.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you." Hayley said.

"Just go." Sofia asked weakly.

"Listen. David knows your pregnant. He's just been hiding it." Hayley snickered.

"No... He doesn't..." Sofia said, almost crying.

"Yes he does. Tell her David." Hayley said.

David remained quiet. Hayley just laughed an evil laugh and went back to her table.

"Is it true?" Sofia asked when Hayley was gone.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to think it was true." David said.

"Well... It is. And if you don't want to be with me, I understand." Sofia frowned.

"No. You know what? I want to be with you. Pregnant or not."

Sofia smiled. "I've been falling for you. Hard."

David smiled. "Your not the only one falling." he said in barely a whisper.

Then Hayley looked at them smiling and shouted. "SLUT!"

The people in the restaurant gasped. But David and Sofia ignored her.

"WHORE! Go back to mike, you dumb bimbo!" Hayley shouted again.

"Im just ignoring her." Sofia told David.

"Good. Me too." David said.

Hayley shouted more threats and names, but they ignored her the whole time.

Soon a man came up to Hayley. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man said.

"No! Why should I?" Hayley urged.

"Just come."

Hayley refused, and security had to drag her and big nose out. Hayley screamed the whole way.

"How immature was that?" Sofia asked David when she was gone.

"Very. She's like a 10 year old." David snickered.

"No. 6."

They laughed and had a great night. And all Sofia drank was a Pepsi.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David drove Sofia home.

"I had fun tonight." Sofia said.

"Me too. Hope we can do this again." David said.

"We will." Then they pulled up at Jenny's. Sofia heard a rustling in the bushes. She looked for mike.

"What are you looking at?" David asked.

"Well... There's this stalker who always comes around. He wants to find my ex. You know, the uh... Baby daddy." Sofia explained.

"He's here?" David asked.

"Yeah. I think."

David got out of the car, went around, and opened Sofia's door. He helped her out and they looked around.

They spotted him behind the bushes.

"What are we doing?" Sofia asked.

"You'll see. Get his attention." David whispered.

Sofia giggled. "Hey mike." She said.

"Hey. He stood up and got out of the bushes.

David went up to him.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"Talking to Sofia." Mike said.

"Talking or stalking?" David said. "Don't bother her."

Mike looked down at his feet for a second and looked back up.

He turned to say something to Sofia, but before he could, David punched him right in the face.

"Stay away." David said.

Mike just grabbed his face.

"Thanks. That was actually really sweet." Sofia laughed and pulled David in for a hug. He hugged back. Sofia went inside, happier than ever.

**Awwwwwwwwwww! This chapter was so much fun to write, and I enjoyed every moment of it! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked what I did to mike... Lol! And as for Hayley, jump her now, ;) Have a great day or night!**


	19. Chapter 19: Talking, Accidents,Solutions

**Oh my gosh! It's been so long! I apologize! ;A; The internet was down for a few days, and I haven't been able to post. Stupid internet. Anyway, here's chapter 19! But first...**

**Review replies!**

**SergeantJohnston: Yeah, she and mike will work something out. Trust me. ;). Mr. Big nose probably didn't know what a little weirdo Hayley was. Who knows what he thought. Maybe you'll see... ;)**

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: Aw, thank you! That's so sweet!**

**countrygirl1115: He did didn't he? *evil laugh***

**RJthekid: I know Hayley is horrible. Oh, she'll get what's coming to her. Mwaw. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the review!**

**Now, onto the chapter! **

Sofia woke up still happy. She also wondered if last night was a dream. No, that's just a stupid thought.

Jenny rushed the kids out the door, because they were running late. One of them was crying about how he didn't want to go. The other was saying how he wanted to punch his teachers out. Sofia just laughed And shot Jenny an _Im sorry_ look.

While she was outside, Sofia just stared at her phone, hoping David would call soon. _Tick Tock. Tick Tock. _The clock seemed to laugh at her. _Tick Tock. Tick Tock. _Time couldn't go any slower.

Then the phone rang. Sofia's heart started beating. But it was an unknown caller. Sofia sighed and hit DECLINE.

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock. _Sofia wished she could shoot the clock. Maybe then it would stop.

Sofia argued whether or not she should call him. She decided no. She didn't want to seem desperate. _Play hard to get. _Sofia remembered Jenny's advice.

She threw her head back and groaned.

"Did last night not go well?" Jenny said, shutting the front door.

"Huh?" Sofia snapped her head up.

"I said, did you not have fun last night?" Jenny asked, sounding confused.

"No, I had fun! Why would you think I didn't?" Sofia asked.

"Well, you were groaning when I walked in."

"No, it's something else." Sofia sighed.

"What?"

"David hasn't called me yet."

"Well, maybe he's still sleeping. It is early, you know."

"That's true." Sofia smiled. Maybe Jenny was right.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David and Harper went to the retirement home early.

"Why are you carrying a football?" David asked Harper as they were walking.

"This ain't just any football. This is a signature edition, signed by Peyton manning himself. I don't like the broncos, but this baby could be worth millions one day." Harper smiled and patted the football.

"Oooh, let me see." David said, grabbing for it.

"I don't want your dirty ass hands touching my damn football." Harper pulled away.

"I thought you hated Peyton."

"Yea, but I like money." Harper winked.

"Will you promise to split it with me?"

"Hell no. You didn't help me actually pay for this."

"How much was it?"

"$110."

"Damn. Maybe if I pay you that amount now, you'll split the millions with me?"

"You can pay me, but your not getting nothing."

"Harper, you're a freaking..."

"Don't curse me out, man. You and your dad will have a place in my mansion. Oh yeah, and your girlfriend can come too."

David blushed at the mention of Sofia. Then he realized something. He never called her back. She was probably going crazy. Girls were like that. "How many of those footballs exist in the world, anyway?" David asked.

"10. People were literally killing each other to get them."

"And you got it because...?"

"Because I'm strong. Plus, a girl was the one selling them. She was in the aisle handing them out. And... I might have given her my number."

"What the hell?"

"I wanted that damn football!"

"Wow, and you don't even like the broncos."

"She doesn't know that. She just wants to have a night with me."

"What if she calls?"

"Hang up and block her. I should've given her a fake number." They cracked up.

"She's probably going to think its fake when you block her."David looked Around for a moment."Wow, Harper you are a risky one." He said after a few seconds. His friend was crazy out of his mind. Giving a random girl his number? For a football?

"Yes, I am. And I get what I want."

They high-fived and cracked up until they went inside the retirement home and up to Alex's room.

Surprisingly, Alex wasn't in his usual chair when they opened the door.

"Dad!" David called.

"In the bed!" Alex called back.

"Whats wrong?" David asked, rushing in the room.

"Nothing. I just don't feel good." Alex said.

"Well, you want to rest for a bit? Want me to leave?" David asked.

"No, stay. I might need something."

"Okay. Sofia will be here soon too."

"Well, go hang out with your buddy."

"How did you know he was here?"

"I can hear you. Laughing like animals." Alex laughed.

"Oh. Well we'll be right out here if you need us. Just call." David said, leaving the room.

"He doesn't feel good." David told Harper.

"Oh, well let's turn on the TV." Harper took the remote and flipped the TV on. When he turned it on, it was on the channel where you can see who's coming in the doorway and who's leaving.

"Why do old people like this channel so much?" David asked.

"Nothing better to do." Harper said.

They snickered. "Let's watch it for a bit, see what the magic is." David said.

They watched as old people came in and out of the building.

"Look at that one." Harper snickered, pointing to a guy wearing all purple.

"Barney the dinosaur." David laughed.

A few minutes later, it got really boring. "Yawn." Harper said as four more people walked in.

"Yeah right." David said.

"Let's change the channel." Harper flipped through the channels. Nothing interesting was on.

"Whatever. Let's not watch TV. I have another idea." David smiled.

"What?" Harper asked.

"The football."

"You want to throw it around?"

"Yes." David said.

"Fine. I guess we can. I don't really care about a broncos football anyway. Wasn't really worth all of that trouble. Ill find more that are worth more. Like Tom Brady." Harper laughed, tossing the ball David's way. He caught it.

David threw it back. "Screw Peyton!" David yelled. Harper caught it as well. This went on for a few minutes, until Harper hurled the ball a little too hard and a little too high and David didn't catch It. Instead it smashed into the wall, leaving a big crack in the wall.

"Oh man." David said.

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked.

"The TV!" David lied.

"What the hell did you do?" Harper said.

"More like what did you do? You hurled it too high and too hard." David said.

They just stood there, staring at the huge crack they made.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm going to go out with the kids for a while." Jenny told Sofia.

"That's fine. I'll just stay home." Sofia replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go have fun."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"I'll be here." Sofia smiled.

Sofia was fine with Jenny leaving. She had something to do. And that something had to do with a specific person: Mike. Sure, he deserved that punch in the face lady night, but it was time to talk things over like adults.

"Kids! Come on!" Jenny called up the stairs. Within 30 seconds, the kids came storming down the stairs.

"Bye!" Sofia called to them. The kids waved in response. Then they were out the door.

Sofia waited a few moments, and watched as Jenny's car pulled out of the driveway. She thought about what to say to Mike.

When she was finished thinking, she went outside. She looked in the bushes. Nobody. Behind the house. Nobody. Then she saw him. Sitting in a tree.

"Oh my god." Sofia almost burst out laughing. What did she ever see in this guy?

"Get down here." Sofia said, trying not to laugh again. She was serious.

"Yes!" He said, climbing down the tree really fast.

"What's wrong with you?" Sofia was all serious.

"What?" Mike asked, looking as if he just got slapped in the face.

"I mean, seriously?" Sofia said.

"I don't understand." Mike said.

"Come inside." Sofia opened the door.

"What do you want? Do you forgive me?"

Sofia slammed the door shut. "Hell no." She said.

"Then what?" Mike asked.

"God, are you stupid?" Sofia was getting annoyed.

"No..."

"Stop stalking the hell out of my life.I don't want you anywhere near me. Time to start acting like a grown man and move on. Enough."

"But..."

"You know what? I'll give you a chance. Stay away and the police will not be involved." Sofia crossed her arms over her chest.

"You were going to involve the p... Police?" Mike looked shocked.

"Yeah, stalking is pretty serious. Oh yeah, and there's always a restraining order. You know, if it comes down to that."

"Well... I guess you don't want me back."

"I never did. Now get out and stay away. Or something will happen."

Mike rushed out the door. He gave Sofia the finger and took off down the street.

"What a freaking man-child." Sofia said, shutting the door.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What are we going to do?" Harper whispered to David.

"I don't know. Paint it?" David suggested.

"There's no paint around, idiot." Harper said.

Just then, Sofia walked in the door.

"Hey." She said, looking around suspiciously.

"Hey." Harper said, trying to act nonchalant.

"Where's... Alex?" Sofia asked.

David walked up to her and put a muscular arm around her. Her heart sped up. "My dad doesn't feel good. He's laying down." David said.

"Oh... Well... What's going on? You guys seem kind of... Weird." Sofia said.

David took his arm off of Sofia and started to whisper. "So, Harper got this Peyton Manning football. Said he wanted money. Then we got bored and said screw money let's throw this thing around. So we did, and this goofball threw it to high and created this." David pointed to the huge crack in the wall.

"Oh, I did it? You can't catch for shit." Harper said.

"Don't blame me. You know the truth." David argued.

Then they started arguing like 5 year olds.

"Shut up. I have an idea." Sofia said.

Both guys looked at her. Sofia walked over to Alex's usual chair and retrieved a picture that was hanging above it. It was of young mason, Woods, and Hudson.

"Got hammer?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah." David said, retrieving one from his dads "Emergency" tool box.

"Put this up over the crack." Sofia said.

"He'll know It's usually over there." said Harper.

"No he won't. He's old. If he questions you, tell him he's crazy. Old people see things all of the time. Just lie and sound convincing. Old people don't need that much convincing." Sofia whispered.

"He's kind of stubborn. But we'll make it work." David laughed and kissed her on the cheek. She wanted to pull him in and kiss him on the lips, but now wasn't the time.

"Smart bitch." Harper said.

"Yeah, guess I'm lucky huh?" David said. Sofia smiled at his choice of words.

"Well, we better stop talking. He could be listening." Sofia said. Then she walked over to the picture, which covered the crack perfectly.

"Who are these guys?" Sofia asked.

"My dad is on the far left, the next one is his buddy woods, and his CIA handler Hudson."

"Who's this one in the middle again?" Sofia asked.

"Woods." David answered.

"He's kind of cute." Sofia said.

"He's about as old as my dad." David said. "Older, actually."

"Ew. Well, he was cute when he was younger." Sofia said.

David just looked at her.

"Oh, he's not as cute as you. Nobody will ever be that cute. Or handsome. Or..."

David pulled her in. She could smell his minty breath. She was positive he was going to kiss her. And she was ready.

"Get a room!" Harper said suddenly.

David broke free from her. _Way to ruin the moment,_ Sofia thought.

"You know what? I'll take you take you to see woods sometime. You'll love him. He's in a place as well, and we can visit anytime."

"Wait... He's in a retirement home?" Sofia asked.

"Of a sort."

"Well, it's a date." Sofia smiled.

"Yep, it sure is. You can profess your love for him there." David chuckled.

"No, he's like triple my age. If not more." Sofia said.

Everyone laughed. Even Harper.

**I know, I know. What a weird way to end a chapter. But suddenly my brain ran out of ideas. Anyway, I wanted to add a little humor into this story, and I tried that with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Guess what? Next chapter is going to be Valentine's day! Maybe some moments will go down between David and Sofia. Maybe Sofia will meet Frank. Maybe a certain someone that you all hate will get her heart broken. **

**What do you think will happen? Let me know! **

**Stay tuned...**


	20. Chapter 20: Valentine's day

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh Im sorry this is so late! My bad. I was suffering some bad writer's block. I really hate that... -.- Anyway...I'm here with the Valentines day update! Yeah, it's kind of weird writing about valentines day in July, but this is going to be a fun chapter! God I can't believe I'm writing an authors note for chapter 20! Thanks guys for helping me take this story this far! You guys are awesome! Now, here's the replies to your reviews!**

**SergeantJohnston: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like the way I write Frank, and no, you do not write him crappy! You write him good. His personality is pretty easy for me to write actually. And he's so much fun to write! I just replay the missions with him in it(BLOPS1+2) and just pay close attention to his character. And when I write, I really do think "What would woods really say?" Sometimes i get stuck, because I want to keep him in character. Thanks for the review. **

**"Guest114"(Guest): Aw, thank you! And yes this will be fluffy. ;) As for the other story, ill try. I really want to get this story done, but maybe I'll get a chapter up. There's actually a lot left to this story, not sure exactly how many chapters, but I have the whole story in mind. I'll see what I can do. **

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: Haha, thanks! I like manning too, thats why I picked him! Really glad you're enjoying this story!**

**Xterminater: thank you so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it makes my day! Hope you stick around! ;) *hint***

**Now, let's get onto the story!**

Sofia woke up, not even realizing what today was. Valentine's day. She looked at her calendar and realized this. _I used to love this, _She thought. She remembered last Valentine's day, when she was with Mike. She was thinking he was getting her something special, and waited for him to come home, excited. Would he get chocolate? A card? When he came home, he didn't have anything. He pretended he bought something and lost it, but Sofia didn't buy it. He was a big fat liar.

Sofia shook the memory from her head. Why was she thinking about that weirdo Mike? She had David now. And he was a million times better.

She got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs. Jenny was sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. "Hey Sofia." She said, not even looking away from the screen.

"Hey Jen." Sofia said. Then she remembered something. Jenny was alone on Valentine's day.

"I hate how there are just lovey-dovey movies on today." Jenny said, flipping through the channels at record speed.

"Are you ok?" Sofia asked.

"What? What are you saying?"

"Nothing, just making sure."

"Oh! It's because I'm alone today, right?"

Sofia nodded slowly. "Kind of..."

"Well, it's fine by me. I don't need no guy to make me happy. I have the best people in the world around me. Like you. And who needs men, when you have two great sons who are better than any other guy?" Jenny laughed.

Sofia laughed along. "You've never cared about Valentine's day. You never care if you're alone."

"I know. I don't need a guy around to make me happy. It's a good excuse to eat chocolate though."

"Exactly. And you can say some hot guy bought it for you."

They started laughing really hard until they heard a ping! noise.

"What was that?" Sofia asked. Then she realized it was her phone. There was one new text. It was from David.

_Picking you up in two hours. :)_

Sofia smiled.

"Who was that?" Jenny asked.

"David." Sofia replied, while texting David back.

_Where are we going?_

Sofia waited for a moment, which seemed like forever, until she heard that ping sound again. Then she read.

_You'll see. _

Sofia wondered what he was planning.

_Ok see you. _Sofia replied back.

"What are you guys doing?" Jenny asked.

"He didn't tell me. He just said he'll pick me up in two hours."

"Guys are so weird." Jenny said.

"I know right?" Sofia said.

Then they started to crack up again.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hayley and nose(AKA Sean) were planning their romantic getaway. More like Hayley was telling Sean where to take her.

"I'm thinking a fancy dinner or something along those lines." Hayley told Sean.

"Why don't you let me surprise you?" Sean asked.

"No, you'll probably choose McDonald's."

"Yeah, I'm that stupid." Sean was actually getting kind of sick of her. She was acting really demanding and just mean.

"Maybe." Hayley snapped, thinking she was funny.

"Maybe I wont take you anywhere."

"Maybe you could shut up."

"What are you, 6?"

"No, unlike you."

"Yeah okay." Sean was really losing it now. He was done.

"So dinner with a heart shaped cake for dessert?"

"You know what you're getting? Goodbye with a dessert of loneliness." Sean said, barging the door open and walking out.

"Wait! Where are you going? We haven't made plans yet!" Hayley called after him.

"Are you stupid? I'm done with you. I'm dumping you. I'm finished. Goodbye." He said, leaving before she could say another word.

Once again, she had been dumped.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay, where are we going?" Sofia asked David after he picked her up.

"First off, we're seeing woods. You know, that guy you think is gorgeous?" David laughed.

"Oh, shut up." She laughed.

"You don't want to see him?" David asked.

"Yes I do. From what I hear, he sounds very... Interesting." David had told her a few stories about this "Frank" guy, and he sounded, as Sofia said, interesting.

"Oh, he is." David said.

"So tell me again why we're bringing McDonalds?"

"Frank is funky about his food. He only likes certain things. And fast food is one of them. Hope you don't mind I didn't bring any for us. We are going to go out later anyway."

"Of course not. What about the chocolate? Is frank on his period or something?" There was literally so much chocolate in the backseat to give someone a diabetes.

"It's not for him. It's for you."

"Oh my god! Seriously?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "I know girls love that."

"Aw, thank you! Us girls love that, you're right." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. They had been doing that a lot lately, kissing on the cheek. Sofia wanted lip kissing, but she didn't want to rush anything, in case it led to a bad place. Why would she anyway? Everything was perfect right now.

"No problem." He smiled, continuing to drive. "Oh yeah. Here's something else." David pulled a huge bag from under the seat.

"What is it?" Sofia asked.

"Who knows. Open it." He smirked.

Inside was a huge teddy bear. It was holding a pretty heart that said "Happy Valentines day Sofia!" In cursive writing. It was super sweet of him. He probably had it custom made.

"Aw, this is sooo sweet." She said.

"Glad you like it."

"Oh, I do."

"When we get there, bring a box of chocolate. Wait until you see Franks reaction."

"Okay. Will do." She laughed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Soon they got there, and Sofia brought in the chocolate and David carried in the fast food.

"Here's prince Frank Woods." David said, opening the door.

"Dave! And is this... That girl you've been talking about?" Frank said when they entered the room.

"That's me. I'm Sofia." Sofia said, putting her hand out for him to shake.

"No, I don't shake hands. Too many germs." Frank said.

Sofia laughed.

"Since when do you care about germs?" David asked.

"Since... A while. One time I shook this guys hand, and i didn't wash my hands. Within an hour, I was throwing up. Nasty guy gave me a stomach bug."

Sofia laughed again. "You sure it was him?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive. He was just disgusting. Should've never shook his hand. Wait, do have chocolate there?" Frank said, eyeing Sofia's chocolate.

"Yeah. It's Valentines day." Sofia said.

"Can I get some?" Frank asked, holding his hands out.

David mouthed "No."

Sofia pulled away. "Actually, I touched most of them, so there might be... Germs." Sofia tried not to laugh.

"Aw, who cares. Just give me some of that chocolate."

"What happened to the guy just a minute ago who was so concerned about germs and not shaking hands?" Sofia laughed.

"That guy wants some chocolate. Now give some up to the old man!" Frank said.

"Fine, you can have some." Sofia handed him a piece.

"I don't think he earned any." David said.

"Don't listen to him, Sofia. He's freaking crazy. I have no idea what you see in him."Frank said, chewing.

"So... How was your Valentines day Frank?" Sofia asked.

"Bad. Got a bunch of old ladies asking to come in my room and Hang out. Whatever that means. They're probably being dirty. Anyway I told one of them to take a hike because she was 60 years old and she should go call her grand kids or something. But she still wouldn't stop. So I said i had to take a crap, which would probably be all blood. That grossed her out, and she finally left me alone."

"Frank, I don't know if you noticed this, but you're much older than 60." David tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm into much younger girls. Like 30 year olds. Hey, Sofia, you got any hot friends sweetie?" Frank asked.

"Um... None that want to be with a 90 year old." Sofia said, chuckling.

"Who are you kidding? Huh? I'm like George freaking Clooney. Don't give me that They don't want to be with a 90 year old. Your friends will love me. Invite them over." He winked after he said this, and Sofia and David tried like hell not to die laughing.

"Whats so funny? Im serious." Frank said.

"Shut up! You're killing me. Want some food? We got McDonalds." Sofia said.

"Sure. A Big Mac?" He asked, his tone hopeful.

"Of course, king Woods." David said.

"Thanks. Now bow down to me, you peasant." Frank said.

"Hey!" Sofia said.

"Don't hey me. It's true. You guys get me whatever, whenever. Even you Sofia. You join the family, you go by the rules. Now you get me whatever I want when I say so. I want chocolate." He held out his hand again.

Sofia laughed. "Why should I?" She asked playfully.

"Did you not just hear me? You join the family, you bow to the king. And that's me."

She and David cracked up again and then Sofia handed Frank the whole box of chocolate.

"Thanks." Frank said, polishing off the box in 30 seconds.

"Oh, wow." Sofia said.

There was silence for a few moments, Frank chewing and everyone thinking. David finally broke the silence. "So, Frank, Sofia was admiring a younger picture of you." He said.

"Oh my god." Sofia said, holding back a laugh.

"Oh you were?" Frank asked Sofia.

Sofia just pretended she didn't hear him.

"Well, don't be embarrassed. I was one handsome bastard." Frank said.

David and Sofia both cracked up. "This guy is so funny." Sofia said to David.

"I am, aren't I? Ew... What hell is this..." Frank says, picking at his burger.

"What the hell is what?" David asked.

"This shit." Frank pulled a bright red hair out of his sandwich.

"Oh my gosh!" Sofia said.

"Nasty." David said.

"At first I thought it was Sofia's, but this hair is freaking RED." Frank said.

"It is." Sofia giggled.

"Why are you laughing now? Is this a prank?" Frank asked.

"No, no. It's not a prank." Sofia assured him.

"David? Is this some prank?" Frank asked.

"No." David said.

"Oh, well then. I'm suing." Woods said.

"I don't think you need to go that far." Sofia said.

"Oh, really. So you think I should eat hair?" Frank asked, looking straight at Sofia.

"No, just take it out and move on." David suggested.

"It isn't like that. I don't want this girl's nasty hair in my burger. Plus, what if there's like conditioner or something left in there. Disgusting. I'm done." Frank threw his burger out.

"Well, we'd better get going." David said, getting up. Sofia got up as well.

"Ok. You kids better come back to visit me. Or..."

Sofia stuck her head back in the room. "Or what?" She asked Frank.

"Or else." He said.

Sofia left the room, cracking up.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"That guy is hilarious." Sofia told David as they were driving away.

"Yeah, he's kind of loony. But you gotta love him." David said.

Sofia laughed. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Dinner. It is 6 you know."

"Wow, we were visiting Frank that long?"

"Yeah."

Soon they arrived at a fancy restaurant. _These dates must be costing David a fortune, _Sofia thought.

"On me." Sofia said.

"It's valentines day. Of course I'm not going to let you pay." David said.

Sofia decided there was no use arguing. "Fine." She said.

They walked inside. "At least Hayley isn't here." Sofia said.

"Yeah, right." David said thankfully. How fun that had been.

"Wait, isn't that the guy she was with?" Sofia said, pointing to one of the tables.

David looked. It sure looked like him. Maybe it was. "He looks like he's with another girl. A girl with... Blue hair."

"Well, at least it's not Hayley." Sofia sighed with relief.

"That's true." David smiled. "Let's not worry about her. Tonight is about us."

And so they enjoyed their dinner. When they were finished, David payed and they left. It was a great night.

"Thanks." Sofia said, standing by the car, waiting for David to unlock.

"No problem. It was fun." He came close to her.

Before she knew it, he was pulling her in and kissing her. On the lips. She kissed back, eager for this to finally be happening. He tasted like... Well, David. And she enjoyed that.

Soon they broke apart, out of breath.

"Happy Valentine's day." He said, pulling her in again.

**Whew! Thanks for your patience guys, it's appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did you guys think I was too hard on Hayley? Haha, hope not. If anything, I hope you guys thought I was being too easy on her. Lol. **

**On another note, this story has reached 3.4k views! Oh my gosh! I never thought that this many people would enjoy this story or even just look at it! Thanks so much! When I first started this, I hoped for like 100 views! Not thousands! Once again, thank you! **

**Also, I made a a forum if anyone wants to check it out! It is called "Call of duty fans unite!(rp)" Yes, it's an rp forum, and yu can see more details there. You can also just normally talk on there, you don't have to rp. **

**Thats enough from me. Hope you have a great day or night! Also, to the Americans out there, happy Independence Day(or 4th of July, however you prefer)! **


	21. Chapter 21: Sunset

**Hey! I'm trying to update as quick as I can! I know I had some bad writer's block before, but now I'm full of inspiration and I'm ready for fast updates again, like before! Anyway, this chapter is going to seem very pointless, and plotless. But there needs to be a filler chapter every once in a while, right? Bear with me guys and girls. Hope you enjoy! But as always...**

**Review replies!**

**pen123: Aw, thanks! That really made my day! :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, it makes me soooo happy! Now I'm super hyper lol :3**

**countrygirl1115: She did, didn't she? Haha *evil laugh* Great to see you in my reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Hawk-eye-33: Aw, no problem. I was actually having problems with the internet a week or so ago, so I totally understand! And I was super happy to see you in my reviews!**

**SergeantJohnston: *fangirls* So great to see you in my reviews! Anyway, yes you are correct about Hayley. She's probably learned by now that the world doesn't revolve around her needs and wants. Hopefully she has learned, because she got dumped twice! XD Thanks for reviewing, it means so much to me!**

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: Hey! I'm so happy too see you again! And I'm so glad you like Davia! And I'm also glad you think that I wasn't hard on Hayley... Hahahaha :)**

**Well, now lets get into this chapter!**

"David, come here for a second." Alex said to his son.

"What dad? How are you feeling?" David asked him.

"I'm feeling fine, but I have a quick question." Alex said.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see that picture over there?" He pointed to the picture of him, Woods, and Hudson.

_Oh god, _David thought. "What about it?" He asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Wasn't it over here?" Alex asked.

"No. No, I have no idea what you're saying. This picture was always over here." He laughed nervously.

"Oh really. I seriously don't remember that."

"Well, you're wrong. It was always over here."

"Guess I'm just old." He laughed.

"Guess so." David laughed along, feeling relieved.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So... You two kissed last night?" Jenny asked Sofia.

"Yes we did." Sofia answered, a smile on her face.

"How was it? Good? Bad? Okay?" Jenny asked.

"Great."

"That's good. I was so lonely yesterday." Jenny complained.

"Well, I thought you didn't care" Sofia laughed.

"Well, you can only be alone on Valentines day for so long."

"What about your sons?"

"They were busy writing love letters to girls that they liked. They were in an unusual romantic mood."

"I guess Valentines day does that to little boys."

"And older ones too."

"Guess so. All guys get funky and lovey dovey. Maybe they want to get laid."

Sofia laughed. "Probably."

"Well, tell me about your date some more. Maybe it'll make me feel better." Jenny insisted.

"Seriously? No, it won't." Sofia argued.

"Just tell me." Jenny urged.

"Fine." Sofia said.

"Don't leave out a single detail."

"Will do." Sofia said, telling her friend everything.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ring! Ring! Ring!

David fished his phone out of his pocket. Maybe it was Sofia. He looked at the caller ID. It wasn't Sofia. No, not even close. It was Harper.

"Hey." David said when he answered the phone.

"Hey man." Harper answered.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing. How was your little date yesterday?"

"Good. How was your day?"

"Girl less."

"Yeah? I thought you liked it that way."

"Pretty much. So... Did your dad find out about... You know?"

"He was close. He was suspecting something... But I talked him out of it."

Harper breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew. I thought for sure he was going to know."

"Well, I'm just hoping he doesn't further investigate while I'm gone." David chuckled.

"Right? Well, if he does find out, what is he going to do about it? It's not like it's his house or something."

"He'll still be pissed. Trust me."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't find anything."

"So true."

"Well, I have to go." Harper said.

"Fine. See you." David said, hanging up. Then he went back inside his father's room. He went outside when he saw Harper was calling to avoid his father hearing about... You know.

"Who was that?" His father asked.

"Harper." David answered.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing. Just bothering me like usual."

"Good."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia sat on the couch, watching about the one hundredth rerun of _Friends _on the TV, when she heard her phone ding, which signaled a new text.

It was David, saying how he wanted to hang out later.

_What are we going to do? _Sofia replied.

_Hang out. _David replied about 30 seconds later.

Sofia sighed. Why were guys always so weird? All of then were just the same.

_2 hours. _David texted her.

_K, see you. :)_ She texted back, thinking about what they would do this time. Go horseback riding? No, David didn't seem like that type of guy. Have dinner? It was possible. And in 2 hours, when he said he would pick her up, it would be 6. But if what if that wasn't it? It probably was.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Within 2 hours, Sofia was all ready for...whatever she and David were doing.

"You guys are going out again?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, and to do what I don't know. He said we were hanging out. Whatever that means." Sofia said.

"Maybe he's going to take you to his place and... You know." Jenny said, laughing a bit.

Sofia gasped. "Oh my gosh. Is that what guys mean by hang out?" She asked, surprised she hadn't thought of that.

"Yeah. Most of the time." Jenny answered.

"But I'm pregnant." Sofia said.

"So? Guys don't care. You're not huge."

"Oh my gosh. Should I have just worn jeans or something? I mean if they were just going to get ripped off..."

"Woah, let's not go to far. That was just what I was thinking. Doesn't mean it's true. David doesn't sound like that type of guy. Maybe you'll just go out for dinner like you said."

"Maybe."

"Well," Jenny said as she peeked out the window, "Looks like he's here."

"Oh, crap. One last time. How do I look?"

Jenny gave her a once over. "I feel like a high schooler again." She laughed after she said this.

"How do I look?" Sofia demanded.

"Chill out. You look fine. 9 out of 10."

"9? How can I become a ten?"

"You can calm down. Now go have fun."

Sofia gave Jenny a wave and left.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Where are you taking me?" Sofia asked. She was in the car, she had a right to know.

"You'll see." David answered, a wide smile spreading across his lips.

"Oh god... Just tell me. I don't like that smile you got going on." She said playfully, laughing.

"You. Will. See." He laughed.

"Fine." She huffed.

"You'll like it. Trust me."

"I guess we'll see about that." She looked out the window.

"Well, then. You will see." He smirked again.

Soon they came to a park.

"The park?" Sofia asked. What were they going to do? Play on the swings?

"You bet." He answered.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand.

He led her to a field with an amazing view of the sunset, which was just beginning to happen.

"What are we doing?" Sofia asked him. The view was gorgeous.

"Watching the sunset. Talking." He leaned over and kissed her.

They kissed for a few moments. Then Sofia spotted another couple looking at them, disgusted looks on their faces. They were older, about 50 or the man was probably 60. Sofia shot them a dirty look and kissed David again.

"That guy was old enough to be my father." David chuckled, putting a strong arm around her.

"Right? Same here."

"So... I have quick question."

"Yes?"

"When am I ever going to meet your parents?"

This question stunned Sofia for a moment. That was when she realized- He was never going to meet her parents. This fact tugged at her heart and she fought back tears as she told him the truth. "Um... They're both... Dead." Her voice cracked at that last word.

"Oh god... Listen, I'm sorry I brought it up. Let's not talk about it anymore."

"No, no. It's good if I talk about it." She said, looking at the beautiful sunset for a moment. Then she began to tell him. About everything. How her mother died when she was little. Her dad's recent death. She almost started crying, but she held strong and told him it all.

"Wow. That must be hard. Just so you know, I'm here for you." He smiled. And this time it wasn't a crazy smile or a Cheshire Cat grin. It was a real, I will be here grin.

"Yeah. But I'm fine now, I guess."

"Well, totally feel your pain."

"What do you mean?"

Then his whole story spilled out. His father, how he had thought woods had killed him, how Woods took him in, and everything else. When he was finished, she looked at him. It seemed like she was looking at a new man now, one that had gone through as much pain and tragedies as she did. Their cases were similar, and they had ended up together. Maybe this was meant to happen.

"Wow, I never knew we would have the same things going on." She said.

"Well, sometimes it's better to talk. You were right." He answered, holding her close.

She held close to him, watching as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Well, I apologize. This was actually 2 days later than planned. That's because on the 8th, fanfiction was actually down for a bit. But I used a website that actually tracks if fanfiction is down or not.(Forgot the name. Do any of you readers use it?) Anyway, then there was an internet problem for me yesterday, and I couldn't get much done. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and have a great day or night!**

**Heres to plotless filler chapters! Hahahahaha!**


	22. Chapter 22: Doughnuts and a baby shower

**Hello! Know this is a little late but please forgive me! Anyway, don't have much to say this time except enjoy! **

**Review Replies!**

**SergeantJohnston: Hahaha! I've always wanted to make it so sweet, you could get diabetes from just reading it. ;). Anyway, I'll lay off the sweetness for a bit. At least I'll try... ;)**

**countrygirl1115: Thanks so much! And maybe you will see what Alex thinks about what Harper and David did. Maybe you'll see very soon...**

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: Aw, thanks so so so so so so so so so so so much!(Hope that wasn't too annoying. Lol.)**

**Now let's get into this chapter!**

Sofia woke up to total darkness. _What the... _She thought. Then she looked over. She had her head resting on David's chest. She picked it up and rubbed her eyes. "David.." She asked, groggy.

"What?..." David asked, slowly getting up. "Where the hell are we?"

"Still at the park." She answered.

"Woah. Wonder when we fell asleep."

"Who knows. What time is it?"

He pulled out his phone. "3 AM."

"Woah." Was all Sofia could say. She had no idea when they had fallen asleep. But she smiled because she felt good being with him.

"Yeah, we better get going." David got up, and helped Sofia up.

They got in the car, and he drove her home in the total darkness.

"Sorry about this." David said when they arrived at Jenny's place.

"What?" Sofia asked.

"You know, sleeping and all that."

"No problem. It's not like I'm 16 and have a curfew. Plus, I fell asleep too."

He laughed. "Ok, bye."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Bye."

She left the car, and waved to him that it was alright to leave. It was so cute that he was concerned about her. She actually liked having a protective guy, it made her feel safe. Mike would've never done that for her. Even when they just met, he never cared about her safety. All he cared about was himself and not getting caught late at night by their parents.

Sofia unlocked the door, and stepped inside. It was really dark and quiet, and Sofia assumed Jenny and the kids were fast asleep. Soon enough she would be as well.

She walked up to her room slowly, trying to avoid making lots of noise. She put on her pajamas, got in bed, and fell asleep faster than she expected.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, at exactly noon, David and Harper went to visit Alex.

"So... You think he knows?" Harper asked.

"Don't think so. But don't act suspicious. And when he asks, say you have no idea what he's saying." David said.

"Exactly. Got you man."

"Okay, now let's stop talking about it. He'll get suspicious. For an old man he had pretty good hearing."

They walked in as smooth as possible. "Hey dad." David said.

"Hey dad." Harper said as well. David and Alex started cracking up.

"What?" Harper asked. "Is this some kind of inside joke you two have?"

"No." David said, laughing even harder.

"I feel like an idiot." He looked around, trying to see if he could find what they were laughing at.

"Because you are one." David replied.

"Yeah, I guess your my son now." Alex said to Harper.

"What?" Harper asked.

"Oh my god. You called him dad on the way in." David said.

"No I didn't." Harper argued.

"Yes you did." David argued back.

"Yes you did." Alex said.

"You two are crazy." Harper said, walking to the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Seeing what you have to eat." Harper opened it up and looked around. He pulled out a box of doughnuts. He took one out of the box and ripped open the wrapper. He stuffed the doughnut into his mouth. "What the... Why are these so soft?" He asked in the middle of chewing.

"They are for the old people with no teeth." Alex answered.

"Why do you never eat them. They are really good." Harper said, stuffing another one in his mouth.

David reached into the box and took one for himself.

"Who said you could have that?" Harper asked.

"Didn't think I had to ASK for old people doughnuts." David stuffed the doughnut into his mouth. He didn't even have to chew.

"Can I have these?" Harper asked Alex.

"Sure. Let me ask you something." Alex said. Harper gulped.

"Yes?" He asked, trying not to sound afraid. But he was. He could pretty much sense what this question was.

"You see that picture over there?" Alex pointed. Harper and David exchanged worried glances.

"Uh... Yeah?" Harper said.

"You've been over here quite a few times... So Im sure you know the answer." Alex said.

"What?" Harper asked.

"Wasn't that picture always over here?" Alex asked, pointing to the spot where it had originally been.

"What? No way." Harper said quickly.

"Really? I could've swore it was. David said the same thing when I asked him." Alex rubbed his head.

"Well, he's right and so am I. It was never over there." Harper chuckled nervously.

"Just making sure." Alex said, looking around once more. David and Harper were pretty sure that he wasn't going to question the subject anymore. At least they hoped he wouldn't.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia, Jenny, and a few other friends were sitting around the table at Jenny's house. They were working on planning the baby shower. This was the real planning, where they talked about what was really going to be there. The talk Jenny and Sofia had a few weeks go about this shower, that was just basic. This was the real thing.

"I like this one." Maggie, one of Sofia's friends, said while holding up a invite with a rattle on it.

"No that's not it." Cheryl, another friend, said.

Sofia sighed. "I actually like this one." She said, pointing to one with a pregnant woman in high heeled boots walking on the sidewalk.

"That one is cute." Jenny said.

"Yeah I guess." Maggie said.

"Yeah, that's the one." Cheryl said.

"You guys really think so?" Sofia asked.

"Well, its your shower." Cheryl said.

"Yeah, well I choose this one." Sofia said.

"That's cute." Jenny said, picking it up and smiling.

Then they got into more details, about the games, food, where it was going to take place, and other things like that. They even decided they would have a "Candy bar", which would be trays and bowls full of candy, and bags so you could take some home.

"It'll be fun." Jenny said.

Then they planned the date. Three weeks from now.

"I'll start sending invitations out soon." Sofia said. "Thanks for the help you guys."

"No problem." They all said.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sofia went to the retirement home, tired. She yawned as she opened the door and saw doughnut boxes scattered all around.

"What is all this?" She asked, kicking one of them.

Harper, David, and Alex, turned to face her.

"Hope you know you're picking that up." Harper said, his mouth full.

Sofia laughed and picked all of the boxes.

"Here, try one." David said, handing her a doughnut still in its wrapper.

She opened it and put it in her mouth. She didn't even have to chew. "Mmmmmm..." She said.

"Good, right?" Harper asked her, stuffing another one in his mouth.

"Yeah, but aren't these yours Alex?" Sofia asked Alex.

"No. I told them they could have them and they started going crazy." Alex said, laughing.

"I can see that." Sofia said, eyeing the mess that was still around.

"Well, at least I'm not the one picking it up." Harper asked.

"Good to know I'm a maid for an old man and you." Sofia joked.

"Just sit down. I'll pick this crap up since this guy can't get off his ass and do anything." David said, laughing and pointing to Harper.

"Aw, look at good old Davey, cleaning up." Harper said, laughing.

David flipped him off.

While David picked up,(with a little help from Sofia), Alex asked Sofia a question. That David and Harper knew all too well. It was this:

"So Sofia, can I ask you something? See that painting over there..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Three weeks flew by way too fast. Soon it was time for the baby shower, and Sofia was getting more tired and big by the minute.

The shower was beautiful, but it wasn't very different from any other shower. Games, food, and gifts. Lots of gifts. Poor Jenny was tasked with the job of writing all of the gifts down and writing exactly who bought them. It was probably the most boring part for the others to watch, but Sofia had fun opening and seeing all of the little diapers, booties, clothes, and many other things that would help her in taking care of the child.

When it was over, Sofia thanked everyone and went home. She set up all the gifts in her "room" and looked at them. And day by day, she was getting more tired. And more big. She and David were doing well, doing plenty of things together. He treated her just like she was pregnant with his child and not somebody else's.

Before she knew it, she was six months pregnant with no place of her own to stay, and she was still jobless.

**So sorry this took so long! I've been pretty busy lately, and I haven't been able to write like I so desperately want to! **

**Anyway, did you guys hear the thing about Noriega? So, you know how they used him in BLOPS 2? Well, as you know, he's jail right now. And he had been for a long time. So, apparently he's filing a lawsuit from jail, because they used his face In the game without asking first. Guess they thought "He's in jail, he wont care." But I guess he did. And he wants some money now. And remember how they treated him in the game too? It was actually really funny. (I'm sure he didn't think so. XD) Especially with Woods in Mason. I laughed. And the part with Menendez punching him out? Lo freaking l. Anyway, just thought id share because this is a BLOPS 2 fic, so I'm assuming all of you guys have played the game before. **

**By the way, my fic _Life and Loss_(The collection of one shots), is on hiatus for a bit until further notice. Sorry guys. I just really want to finish this story first. We don't have too much more to go, and I have it all planned. :) **

**For the record, I've only been to one baby shower in my whole life. **

**Well, I'll shut up now and let you go back to your lives! Have a great day or night!**


	23. Chapter 23: Changes

**Hey everyone! Welcome to our next chapter of ****_Young Love! _****So glad you guys are deciding to stick around! Not much to say this time except enjoy! Oh yeah , when Sofia and David are texting, This is David, **a_nd this is Sofia. _

**Now let's begin with review replies, like we do every other chapter!**

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: Lol! My mom and I were actually baking doughnuts while I was writing that chapter! Lol :) **

**SergeantJohnston: You'll see the baby soon. ;) And yes, the mission Suffer with me was a really good mission. Except for the part where you have to shoot Mason. :( And Woods is freaking awesome as well. **

**Countrygirl1115: He'll be here soon. Don't you worry. :)**

**Gabriel T. Rorke: Hey! Great to see you! And yes, you can call me princess. Such a cute name :)Thanks for the review!I'm gonna be sad when this story ends, too. :( But we're not quite there yet. But almost...**

**pen123: Aw, thanks so much!**

**Well, we'd better get on to the story now...**

Sofia was stressing hard. 6 months. That means three months to go. Three more months. She had to find a place in this time. Had to. Oh yeah, and she had to land a job as well. But who would hire a woman who was 6 months pregnant? Nobody. Because she can't work in her condition.

Sofia sighed and sat on her bed, staring at the gifts from the baby shower. There were so many of them. She should be happy. And she was. She was having a child. That wasn't why she felt terrible.

She felt like one of those kids on _16 and pregnant. _Having a baby without the guy who got her pregnant. Staying at a place that wasn't her own. She sighed, and thought about the happy things. It was actually a good thing the man who got her pregnant wasn't around. He probably wouldn't even take care of the baby right. But now she had David. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met. And he was taking good care of her, and it wasn't even his baby. She smiled when she thought about him, and now she couldn't wait to see him. Hear his voice.

She picked up de of the baby clothes and looked at them. Little overalls. Little T-shirts that said "Mommy's little cutie" and things like that. She smiled. They were so cute. Having a baby would be fun. She knew that.

She remembered when she was young, and she always played with baby dolls. Dressing them up, feeding them, changing their diapers. She always loved that. Now it would become reality. And for once, she felt ready. Now she just needed to find a place...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David was just sitting around, eating doughnuts. He was going to visit Woods in a bit. Maybe he should take Sofia. She had said she liked visiting him. She was always cracking up at the things he said. He pulled out his phone and texted her.

**Busy today beautiful? **

Her response came almost immediately.

_No... :)_

**How about a visit to your fave old man? **

_Your dad? _

**No. Frank. **

_Sounds great. I'll get ready. _

And with that, he smiled and got ready himself.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

David picked Sofia up, and they were off to Franks. David noticed that for some reason Sofia looked a little sad. He wondered why.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, genuine concern in his voice.

"Nothing, I'm good." She answered.

He could tell she was lying, but he didn't question anymore. Maybe she didn't want to talk. And he wouldn't want to make her. The last thing he needed was her sad. He knew that just the littlest things could upset her. He actually knew most of her weaknesses now, her family, her past, her old Fiancé. And he knew enough to keep quiet about those things.

They stayed silent for the rest of the ride. Sofia stared out a window, and David was dying to ask her what was wrong, but he didn't.

"Here we are." He said when they arrived, trying to make conversation.

She smiled. He was glad to see that. "Did we bring him anything this time?" She asked, giggling.

He loved the sound of her laugh for some reason. "No, we didn't." He answered.

"Is he going to be mad?" She asked.

"Probably. But who cares?" He laughed a bit after he said that.

They went into his room. "Hey." They both said at the same time.

"Hey." Frank said back as they entered. He looked at Sofia. "Woah, you're huge. You havin' twins?" He asked her.

Sofia's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. David shot Frank a look that said "What the hell?"

"Uh... No. Just one." She finally answered.

"Oh." He chuckled. "So, what did you kids bring me this time?"

"Uh... Food?" David asked.

"Yeah. Food. What did you bring?" Frank asked.

"Nothing." David said.

"What?" Frank asked, not sure if he was hearing right.

"Nothing." Sofia answered, trying not to crack up.

"You gotta be kidding." Frank said.

"We're not." David answered.

"Oh really." Frank looked at Sofia.

"Uh... Yeah. Sorry, but we really didn't bring anything." She said.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna need room service." Frank said, picking up a phone.

"Room service? You have room service?" Sofia asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I have food slaves other than you guys. It's just not as good as fast food." He talked into the phone for a few moments, and David and Sofia looked at each other, trying not to laugh as he barked out orders to the person in the other end.

When he hung up, he looked at David and Sofia. "Oh wait... You guts didn't want anything, did you?"

"No." They both answered.

"Good. They get pretty mad if you call back with more orders." He told them.

"You seemed a little... Uh... Bossy with them." Sofia said.

"Because they always get the order wrong if you don't. I have to let them know." Frank said, dead serious.

David snickered. "Roger that." He said.

Sofia laughed.

"What is so funny? I don't get it!" Frank said.

"You." David said.

"The things you say." Sofia said.

"Oh god. You kids don't understand. Im not trying to be funny." Frank said.

"But you are." David said.

"Yes, you are." Sofia said.

He made them laugh until the food arrived. They almost peed their pants when frank started yelling. They got the order wrong.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"That was hilarious." Sofia said.

"He was screaming at them." David said, remembering Franks outbreak. It was hilarious. Something they could probably laugh about for days.

"Right? And he wouldn't stop." Sofia laughed.

"Yeah. So... The suns setting." David said.

"Are we going to the park?" Sofia asked, excited.

"Of course." David said, smiling. They had been enjoying their romantic sunset watching sessions. They always talked and learned more about each other.

They arrived at the park, and say in their usual spot. "Wow, it's just so pretty." Sofia said.

"Not as pretty as you." He said, looking at her and smiling.

She kissed him. He was sweeter than candy. Then she stared at the sun, obviously thinking about something.

"What's wrong? Something on your mind?" He asked.

She thought for a second. Then she told him what was going on. How she was without a place with a baby that could be born any day now. She felt terrible. And so did he. He felt for her. But he knew a way to help.

"Listen... I have an idea." He said.

She looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"You know, I have a place."

"Yeah..."

"Maybe you could move in with me." He said, smiling.

She thought. Move in? This was getting serious.

"You dont have to, I was just suggesting..." He started, but was cut off by her.

"I'd love to." She said, grabbing his hand.

"Really?" He asked, surprised that she'd agreed so easily.

"Of course." She answered.

They sat together for a few moments in silence.

Then Sofia looked at him. "You want to know something?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"I... I love you." She said.

"Guess what?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked, wondering what he was going to say.

"I love you too."

**Aw! I know this is earlier than usual, but I'm sure you readers like that, right? Lol, anyway, I just got super inspired and wrote this chapter really quick. Literally. I never felt so inspired to write so fast. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I hope it wasn't too short or crappy. **

**Have a great day or night! **


End file.
